Finding My One True Love
by LobaKarina15
Summary: Based on my dream and imagination, a young teenage girl from another world close to ours but worst wishes to go on a different world. When her wish came true, she land in the world of Ancient Egyptian Magic, monsters and make friends. But slowly fall for the spirtit of the puzzle, but their always a price to wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Finding my one true love

A YamixOC story

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Summary: Twelve year old Karina Hirik lives in a complete different world, wishing to be in a different world because she is normal alone with no one to keep her company, one stormy night she gave up on life, her best friend was too busy for her and her boyfriend decided to leave her for another women.  
Finding a Rope and then one of the chairs from her kitchen; placing the rope around her head and placing a letter near the chair. Her Best friend knocks on the door about five minutes suddenly the door cracks open. Karina best friend calls for her. In the darkness a tall figure hangs from the ceiling fan. Much to The best friend thoughts it was Karina. Karina opens her eyes to wonder what she was doing in the woods and what world was she in? Karina always dreamed of meeting a guy that will always be with her. Her dreams came true out of the blue, the strange thought that she was dead or something from the suicide. She is then hired on a mission to this strange world, if she finds happiness and love so she can stay. Along the way she meets young 10th grader Yugi Muto who offers her to stay in his house. As she becomes friends with him, she meets the so call evil spirit of the puzzle.

I don't own anything epect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got inspired on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel commutable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Prologue:

I have always been alone. I never had friends.I just don't know how to talk I say something, no one hears me, it like the worst feeling to be ignored. Being made fun of is something I'm use too , It normally happens day after day; no one does nothing about it. Even when I was bullied.

Things are only getting worst for me,my parents are all ways out. This feeling is bad in my head, feelings of suicide.

My name is Karina Hriki. I'm a young 11 year old girl in the 9th grade I know, I'm too young for highschool but my I.Q tell a different story. I always been bullied by this one guy, he made me cried for he shouted in my face and told me to shut up so loud everyone turn and laughed at me. No one will help me. I did tell the teacher but she thought I was being silly. I didn't want to tell my parents for they will get worried. My mother will cried and hug me tightly saying, "What's wrong? Is someone hurting you?" My father will get upset and looked into my hazel eyes, "WHO IS IT?! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING YOU!"

Here I am, looking outside my window and see the 1st star. Back when I was six when staying with my Grandparents house while my folks went out, I'll sit on the stairs, find the 1st start and made a wish. I did wish for a puppy and I did get a puppy when I was ten but sadly she got sick and died. I keep staring at that lonely star, closing my eyes, putting my hand together as I made my wish out loud, " Please God, I wish to get away from this awful world."

_The next day:_

I awoke pass my alarm clock and lied about getting sick. I don't want to go to that awful school, back to that bulled and other jerks that play around with me being there "baby" or "girlfriend" they make me sick deep down. I just want to grab something and hit them till they scream and saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. I shook my head for I had no idea I was thinking this way. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself in the mirror. I walked out my room to the stairs as I clean my face, brushing my teeth and changed to my favorite dress and began to walk upstairs to the attic. I found a piece a paper and began to write a letter to love ones. _Dear Mom and Dad I'm sick of living in this cruel world for everyone is always picking on the weak. I'm also sick that guys pick on girls. I'm always alone. This world is nothing but bad news filled with wicked people. I'll be with my holy father, watching over you all. I love you all, Karina Hriki. _I looked over my shoulder to see a rope then pulling a chair that I got from the dining room a few weeks before I was bullied. I let out a chuckle as I put the rope around my neck as it's connecting to the fan. As I close mine eyes, I look at the paper for I know they will find it. The last thing I hear what sound like a broken twig.

"Karina?" Her mom let out a gasp to see her only daughter hanging from the fan then took it off, listing to her heart beat slowly. "Thank God, she still is breathing." She then saw the note as picking it up then rush into taxi to the hosptail Her father came few minutes from work as they all wait for the doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Hirik, your daughter is gone." He said with a sorrowful voice. Her mother screamed while her father sobbed then her dad sobbed into her chest. "KARINA!"

In the back yard was a whole forest not to far off the city for Florida is mostly cover in nature. I just keep walking in the path which was safe to walk on without coming across snakes. Then a gust of wind appear out of nowhere and looking up the clear sky turn red which was odd then lighting hit the trees, I could scream but I chose not to for I'm brave. I found myself looking down to see I'm hovering inches from the ground and being pulled into the grayish vortex. "This is not happening! I must be dreaming! I'm going to wake now!"

Then everything was quite and warm. I slowly open my eyes to see I was in a white room; I was still floating in mid air. I gaze around to see a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a sky blue/pink armor holding a matching color wand. She looks really friendly so I gave her a small smile. "Hello. Where am I?" I asked her. She giggled and walk toward me. "Your in the world of Duel Monster, this is my private room. I'm Dark Magician Girl. I'm one of the most powerful female spell casters in this world. Your heart lends you here Karina." I looked at her for I was not sure what she means. She smiled for she can see I'm very confused. "The wish you made called you here. I'll like to tell you more but sadly you must leave soon to your mission." "Mission?" She nodded and grabs my hand, looking into my eyes. "Your wish came with a price. In order for you to enter a new world you must find your happiness and finally love." I look down sadly for I had never been in love in my life. I heard sad stories and worst from boyfriends who go aggressed to their lover or they hurt their girlfriend mentally, physical. I don't want that to happen to me. I want to find love like my mother and father. "And if I fail?" She frowns at me, truing her back away from me. "You'll go back to your own world and never come back." That remark stabbed my chest for I don't want to go back to my awful life, being bullied, alone, making others worried about me also the so call "home" I'm in is ugly. It sickens me when I see the news about people making dumb choices like girls ran-away with older men, boyfriends or love one lies where a missing is, or missing girls come back and scared to tell police that they were rape or worst. "Alright. I'll go to that world." The Dark Magician Girl turn around; smiled and wave her wand at me. "Okay, I'll give you a hidden powers that you must learn how to use in the new world and sense him." "Him?" I asked feeling warm again in my heart. " I said too much, good bye Karina." Then the room turn to broken glass, she vanished and I found myself falling till everything stop.

I slowly open my eyes and found myself in a city, everything look so different as if animated. I looked down at my own hands, freaking out then to a pond in the clock tower and saw my whole face was animated as well. 'What's going on? And where am I?' Getting up now, I walked all over the city and then collapses only to hear a voice which sound like a young girl. "Help! She fainted! Miss? What your name?" I smiled at the blurry figure, "Karina Hiriki" then black out.

The noise what sound like coffee mug is ready I jolted out of the couch and look around to what it appear a living room. There was a small tv across me, behind me was the kitchen with an elder man with spike grey hair, whistling a song. "Ah you're awake." I turn to see a young boy with huge purple eyes with spike hair which was black and purple with yellow bangs, wearing pjs and sound like a girl but cute for a young boy. "Yes. How long was I out?" He frown and then smiled, "For 24 hours. It's only Saturday so school not a problem for me." I smiled at him for I can already sense his soul is light and pure like mine, and then I look at the elderly as he brought plate filled with pancakes. "Hello there young lady. I see you meet my grandson. I'm Yugi Grandpa, name is Solomn Muto." "Hi-I'm Karina Hiriki. Where am I?" They both frown and look at each other then look at me, "Your in Domino City. This is our game shop." I blink by Yugi comment for it doesn't look like a game shop. "Ah I'll show what games I have, be right back." Mutter Mr. Solomn as he walks away to another door. Yugi smiled and grab my hand, "Come on. I want to show you something cool." I nodded and we walk to a hallway, up small stairs to his bedroom and there sitting on his table was a box which look like it came from Egypt. "What's in there?" He smiled as he touch the lid, looking at me. "A treasure." Then he open the lid and we pear into the box to see small pieces which look like a puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding my one true love

Chapter 1

New school, Meeting a dark stranger

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got inspired on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strict Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel computable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Two days later in Doiom High school for 6th through 12th grade. I awoke at 7Am to find Yugi already up for his bed was empty and hear the water running in the bathroom for he was taking a shower. I slept on the floor even though his Granpa offer me to sleep in the living but I don't like to be alone. And when I look at Yugi he already look alone. "He never had anyone over, well Tea will always cover over when they were small but sadly Yugi mother move out and his father went missing in Egypt." After the image of the first day ended, I look at the strange box for I wanted to know more about it. "Karina, were are your parents?" I look at them as we sat in the dinner table, looking down at my food. "To tell you both the truth, I'm not from here. I mean I'm not from this world. I came from a different world…. An alterend demesion." I stare at them waiting for the laughter to happen but no one made a sound. "Hmmmm I see, well you can stay here if you want and be part of our family." I blink and look at Yugi who smiled at me. " Thank you but I'll like to keep my last name the way it is."

After eating we walked into the busy class room to see everyone chatting, Yugi look down and kept walking till he sat down, holding the box. 'I wonder why he brought it?' After the bell rung for Class advisee one of the boys look over at us, holding a basket Ball. "Hey Yugi. Why don't play with us." Yugi smiled and then mutter, "I'll just make the team lose. I'm sorry." He then sigh and ran out with his friends, leaving me and Yugi alone. I think about the time that everyone played in class and no one will played with me because I'm shy. "Ah I can work on the puzzle!" I looked over to see him leaning over his desk in the narrow cabinet on his desk, taking out the box. 'This riddle is a hint! It's something that you see, but have never seen before! The answer is…' Then a taller boy with brunet hair snatched it and laughs. "Ha Yugi brought a girl jewelry to class!" "Hey! Give it back to him!" I shouted at the boy who gave me an ugly look. "Ooooh you must be his new girlfriend." He snickers. He then throws the box at another boy with blond hair standing in front of the door. "How dumb carrying this around." "Please give it back to me." Whine Yugi. I let out a growled as the two boys look inside then one of them smiled at Yugi, "Come on Yugi. Hit me." "I hate Fighting!" he remarked back. "Give it back please." The brunette shark like boy gave him a cocky smile, "Nooo way." They keep throwing the box after they were done looking at it till brunette girl with blue eyes came and grab the box, glaring angrily at the two bullies. "If you guys think it dumb then give it back to Yugi." "Tea!" I look at her and remember what Yugi grandpa said ealier, 'So that Tea Gardner.' She then look back as the two builles were about to leave but caught by her gaze, 'bullies who pick on small children are dumb!' We all watched as they speed off which causes me to laugh. "Wow Tea one word from you and they took off running." She chuckle and look at me. "Hello, are you new here?" I smiled and held out my hand, "Yes. My name is Karina Hirik." We shock hands and chat about boys looking at girl skirts while play basketball which cause Yugi to blush. He then explains to Tea about the box. "whoever solves the puzzle be granted one whish.' I've been working on it for eight years and never solved it. He mumbled in a embarrass tone. "Don't give Yugi." "Yeah, just put your heart into it." Replied Tea. "Thanks and I'll"

After class we walked together till someone called Yugi out. We turn to see a huge guy who was taller than us and smiling. "Your Yugi right? I'm Ushio, the hall monitor. I heard your being bullied." "Ummmm yes." 'This guy. I don't trust him.' As I stare at them both. "Let me be your bodyguard." This made us both shock and walked away in a hurry. I was really surprised that the school was closer to Yugi house. "Grandpa I'm home." I then turn around to see Tea and smiled. "Hi." She smiled at me and Yugi. "Hey, I didn't you were coming over Tea.' She smiled, 'well I wanted to visit.' Yugi grandpa appear which made me and tea jumped and screamed. "I was just saying hi." Yugi sneaky walked behind the game selves till his Grandpa caught him, "Where are you going young man?" Yugi turn, "I'm going to work on the puzzle." "Before there awful rumors about it." "Rumors." Tea and I said in unisoin. "Yes. Before this puzzle was pass down to me, an 20th century British archaeologists took it out the pharaoh's tomb in valley of the kings. But after finding it, all the team members died." This made me and Tea freaking out while Yugi looked amazed. "And finally the archaeologist died, his last breath were, "The Shadow Games, beware." Tea look over at Yugi with creepy out face. "Yugi its sound dangerous." "Wow! A Shadow Game!" He said in a chreeful voice. I couldn't help to laugh and I too wanted to see this so called Shadow Game.

Later on at night, Yugi feel asleep on the desk with an unfishined puzzle. As so the morning sun was on the horizon we headed off to school then Usioh came to take Yugi. I couldn't help to followed and saw those guys that bullied Yugi all beat up, it was just awful. "Why would you hurt my friends?!" My eyes widen for I was just as shock as Ushio. "Hehehe you're a strange guy Yugi! Here a lesson who get in a way of Hall monitor work" Then Yugi screamed in pain as he was being kick in the stomach and slap in the face, I was so scared to do anything. Then Joey got up and punch Ushio and Tristan too fought back, helping Joey. "I wish for friends….Friends who were there for me….." Tears feel from my eyes for not only I didn't want to see him pain, but I too wanted more friends not only Cat or Yugi, then the puzzle began to glow. Yugi look at his palm and put the last puzzle piece. He held his breath and then he got up but he look different. His eyes were crisom along with his hair, bangs were upward and was taller with a creepy smile. The new Yugi look at me, giving that wicked smile. "I'll see you soon but for now sleep." Then I felt dizzy and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding my one true love

Chapter 2

Meeting Yami No Yugi

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

I slowly open my eyes and can feel the cold ground. 'Wait? Why do I feel concrete?' As I got up I was in a hallway that looks endless with two doors. One door in front of me was white and close. But I sense something behind me. I turned around and stare at the black door with a strange eye symbol. Something tells me not to open it but being an adventures child I slowly open it and saw the room was pitched black. Slowly entering it I hear laughter and watched as the candle light went on, seeing the room look ancient and almost Egyptian. "Welcome to my soul room." I then look up, meeting a pair of crimson eyes and wicked smile, but I was not afraid. "Hello. I'm Karina Hirik and Yugi friend. Who are you?" He then walked out of the shadows and chuckled darkly. "I'm the spirit of the puzzle, I felt a present when that boy put the final pieces in. I don't have a name, but you can call me Yami no Yugi. It mean dark Yugi in Japanese." He then stare at me which creep me out a bit as I back away. "You're not going to hurt me?" Yami no Yugi shakes his head but held out a knife. I kinda jumped as he chuckled. Before I can say anything, he grab my right hand, hard and cut my hand. "W-Why?!" He let out a dark chuckle and stares at my eyes as if he was staring into my soul. "This is a warning. If I see you interfered with my games I'll be more than happy to send your soul to the Shadow Relmae and kill you." I then felt him let go of his hand and eyes watching me as I ran out to the door, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding my one true love

Chapter 3

Escaped killer

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

The sunlight of the morning rays hit my face as I began to stretch and see Yugi smiling as he was staring at the completed puzzle. 'Yami. I can sense strong dark powers but he fighting against anyone who hurt Yugi or his friends. I'll be best if I stay out of his way.'

"Morning Karina."

"Good morning Yugi. How did you sleep?"

He frowns and look back the puzzle. "Fine but I remember anything. The last thing I remember was completing the puzzle then everything eles is a blur." He said with a small frown. Then my stomach began to growled loudly as he chuckled, getting up. "Come one, Grandpa probly making pancakes and your favorite….bacon," giving me a wink. I couldn't help to laughed for he slowly knows what I like even though we met four days ago. I'm sure my folks are worried about their only child. Letting out a sigh and stop worrying I got up and went down stairs to see Yugi and his grandpa sitting on the table, smiling at me. "Karina, did you see Yugi completing the puzzle?" That comment send shiver down my spine for the image of Yami flash in my head. "N-no." He frowns then touch his grandson forehead. "Yugi my boy? Have you gotten smarter?" Yugi look confuse for I too was confuse. "That puzzle contain a hidden messaged. It says whoever complete the puzzle will have my dark knowledge." Yugi chuckled and look down at his puzzle with a smile. "I got my wish. I have friends now." "Friends?" said his grandpa quite shock and yet glad.

At school

"Say Karina Tea acting very strange huh?" I look over at Joey as he along with Yugi watched both Tea and Tristan along with another girl name Mioh all walked out the room saying their busy. "Maybe they all on that dating paid?" Both Yugi and my face turn bright red. If Miho and Tea dating old rich men, then Tristan dating old woman for money too. "We should go check on them." I replied before Joey can say something. It was hard not getting spotted by Tea for she keep looking back as we hide. We continued following her to a restaurant. "Burger World?" We all said in unison. "Hello! Welcome to Burger world!" said Tea,Miho and Tristan as they all appear only was wearing an apron and boy they were not surprised to see us. "Joey she looks mad." Whispers Yugi as we all sat down. I choun't help to look back for I sense something was not right. When I was young, I had a near death experience which now causes my nervous system to go crazy when something unwanted is happening. I can see Tea coming back with a creepy smile as wrote with ketchup on our burgers "Tell anyone or your dead!" We all stare at her, scared. "I won't tell anyone, but why are you working here?" I asked her. She smiled now. "I have a dream. That will be a dancer in New York." Turning to us we all smiled. "Don't laugh." "We are not going to laugh. I'll eat 1,000 hamburger if I have to so I won't tell anyone." Smirk Joey. "Me too." Said Yugi and I.

As we ate, a cop came and told us about the escaped culprit as he turn out to be Tasaki Tetsu. But I still am having Goosebumps. As he bump into Tea boss he began to scream "He the criminal!" Then we all saw a huge purple spider tattoo on his ripped shirt back. "The Yellow Spider Jirou!" Jirou then grab Tea and pulled out a gun. "Don't move! Or this girl will die!" We all froze as if a small rodent stares into a snake eyes. "Yes, I'm the one who stole the jewels and banks for I know Tasaki The Hedgehog." Tasaki look down embarrassed I feel sorry for him. "Now, down on the floor!" shouted Jirou as he pulled Tea away from us. "Tea." Whines Yugi as he was crouned down next to me and Miho. I just kept staring at Yugi for I know his alter ego will show up soon. "Alright! Cover your eyes and don't make a noise or eles you'll get this!" shouted Jirou a far distance from us as gunshot fried in the air which made me almost jump. "Now then I request a voklaka and cigarettes! Ever since I went to death row I quite my old ways. But now I'm free." He then look at us and called out, "You! The gustless kid! Get me what I want!" I now know that he picked Yugi and felt scared that he will get hurt. "Yugi! Is that you?! Stay away!" shouted Tea. "Shut up you bitch!" roar Jirou then I heard a loud slap for I knew he slap her. I let out a growl then I felt a dark presence in the room I shiver in fear. 'He came.'

'That fool will pay for hurting my friend Tea and the others. I hate humans who don't care for taking lives of others. Once I'm done with him, he will be in internal pain and fear forever.' He stare at me and was very confuse for he must have notice that I'm not Yugi. "Hey! Who told you can sit down?!" he shouted as I sat down with a smirk. "I wanted to kill time, now then it's game time." He look at me like I was indeed insane for I was. "Heh! I haven't gambled for a long time. What kind of game?" asked Jirou. I couldn't help to smirk and stare. "A Yami No Game. A game where your life at stake." He chuckled for I got him where I want him for you see that how I get people to play my wonderful games. "Interesting. What are the rules?" I didn't trust him with that strange thing he was holding in his hand for I knew nothing about this time. 'How long was I in that puzzle and why?' "We use one of our fingers and see who lives." He then let out a small chuckle to me for I know what he planning but in the end it will be his down fall. "Alright, I'll pick my index figure for it touching the trigger."

"Then I pick my thumb." I quickly replied for I know what going to happen. He then let out a hardy laughter. "This is the end for you." I let up the lighter for he look at me. "That's right, it hasn't lit yet." He speaks through that strange wood like thing in his mouth. "You can take it with you to the other side." I said as I drop the lighter on his hand holding the drink as it was overflowing. "That is a vodka. It's 90% alcohol." I then grab a hold of Tea hand telling her to go as we left I hear screams form Jouir for he was taking then became a human torch. I glance over before I can feel Yugi slowly waking up to see that girl agin and smirk darkly. 'I really want to kill her but she will have to wait.' She stares at me and frowns.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding my one true love

Chapter 4

Meeting Seto Kaiba

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

I began to break out of my trance for I was thinking about Yugi alter ego. Part of me want to tell him but at the same time I want him to find out on his own. "Hey Yugi what do you got there?" I look over to my left for I sat down next to Yugi and noctices he had some cards on his hands and mat on his table to see what Joey was taking about. "This is called Duel monster. I was very poural when I was in third grade and now it all over different middle and highschools." Explain Yugi with a big smile. "How do you play it?" asked Joey. I too wanted to know how to play this awesome game for it look fun. "See these numbers on top and bottom? Well, that how much attack and defence points these cards have," he then look down at the mat. "This is a field for what type of monsters get their engery and powers." We were then interupped but our teacher for we are going to have a new student. The young boy appear with green hair and blue eyes wearing a different all white school uniform carrying a huge suitcase. "Class met your new student Seto Kaiba." Everyone then made a huge comontion while I was very confused. "Yugi, who is he?" He turn to me with a smile. "That Seto Kaiba. He owns he own gameing corpurtion and greatest gamer in the world." I then chuckled for I don't think Kaiba will win against Yugi other half. Speaking of his other half he appear as I was sleepping angain and cut my right leg. I lied to Yugi this morning that I bump into his drawer. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all." "Kaiba please sit next to Yugi over there." I can see his face was filled with happiness that he wanted someone that was into games. "Hello I'm Yugi Muto and this is my friend Karina Hirik." I smiled at Kaiba as he too smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, I beilve you drop this Yugi." He handed Yugi back his card, thanking him. Through the class Kaiba and Yugi talk and invnted Yugi to his mansion as we all walk out of the school building. "Smeem like you made a new friend Yugi." Said Tea. "That guy was rich brat, I bet his madion ani't that great!" gummbled Joey folding his arms. "Well we should all just take a look." I replied for I never seen a madsion up close. "Miho loves to go see." "Yes! Let's go!" said a cheerful Tristan.

"Wow! This place is huge!" we all stare from the gates as Tristan and Miho appear on a bikecycle. Entering inside thanks to Kaiba we were in the room filled with maids standing around the stairs and this place look like a England style madsion. "Hello everyone! Welcome to my Madison, this way please." As everyone was enjoying themselves I felt uncomtrble for he was really really nice. Look like I'm going to keep my eyes on him. Kaiba offer us free insite on his theme park then Yugi talk about his grandpa. As we got back Grandpa show us his prize potison. "I can't be! A Blue Eyes White Drangon card! Where did you get it old man?!" shouted Kaiba. Yugi grandpa laugh and put the card away quickly. "This card was given to me by my dear old friend." Kaiba then pulled out his suitcase and boy there was over millon of Dule Monster cards. "Wow!" "Old man I'll trade you all these rare cards for that Blue Eyes!" He then think about it as I pray for God not saying yes. "No. Sorry." Kaiba then said something and ran out.

The next day

As Yugi and Joey were playing Duel monsters I warn Yugi before we left that he shouldn't take his Grandpa card but a course he was thinking about showing it to the others. Then Kaiba appear and held the card then gave it to Yugi. As he left when the bell rung I saw Yugi leaving and walking still looking at the card. "Yugi? What's wrong? You been staring at that card when we got out of school." "Yugi! Where is Joey? I thought you were with him?" asked Tea. "I don't know." "Well he and Tristan went to duel Kaiba." Now that send us shivers that we ran back to the school, fllowing him to the upper level of the top of school only to see Joey and Tristan beat up. "Joey! Tristan?! What happen?" I glare darkly at Kaiba. 'I knew it. He is a spoild rich boy like Joey said!' "I gusee Joey and Tristan told you that you switched my granpa card. I though you were return it to me " . Yugi then grab Kaiba with such sad eyes. "Please! Give my back my Grandpa card! Give me back his heart!" Kaiba use his suitecase sending Yugi backward to the gates. "Sorry Yugi but card are just card, they have no heart. Make sure you tell your grandpa that!" Then I hear puches of Kaiba two body garunds and Kaiba walk out. Yugi fell hard on the concrek then the puzzle glow and see his other half smiing wide. 'What is he going to do now?' I then watched as he beath up the two garuds that made my mouth drop. He then turn and stare at me.

'Why is she here?' I sense something different from this girl, a hidden power equal to mine. "You shouldn't be here! Go home." Just when I was about to away from her she touch my right arm which I'll kill her for touching me but something tell me not too. "Please becareful Other Yugi." I blink and stare into those sad hazle eyes of her. "heh, I'll be fine but you need to worried about yourself." Then I place a sleeping sleep on her with my Shadow Magic and send her back to Yugi Room. 'Kaiba! I'll get my Grandpa heart back and open your eyes!' He then turn as I called his name then we found ourselves in a class room with an oval table and Duel Monster field board. "Yugi you are up agist the Duel Monster camption." "Heh. But this game is different from other games. The rules are we have 2,000 life points and 40 cards. Now then Game Start!" He drew out a Gargoly card placing it in the felid as the monster came to life. "What?" I let out a smrik and explain. "When you place a monster in the field it becomes real for this is a Delu Monsters Yami No Game!" He let out a chuckled. "Yes! This is the kind of game I've been waiting for Yugi!" I pulled out River Monster as it acttack his monster and it vanished along with the card. "Whenevr a monster is destroy, it vanished in the game." He pulled out a powerful card Battle Ox. Just when I was not about to give up I drew Summon Skull. "What?! You have one of the five rare card!" Letting out a smrik I can tell that I'll win this game but I know he has the Blue Eyes and will use it agisnit me. "Your going to lose Yugi! I play Blue Eyes White Drangon!" My Grandpa card appear in front of me but no matter how much Kaiba tell the drangon to attack me I can see my Grandpa heart within it and vanished. "Why? Why it didn't attack!?" "Because Kaiba! My grandpa heart was in there! If you beilved me I play Revilal to bring back my grandpa card!" The face on his face was so priceless it quclky change as he pulled out a geko monster which had the power to rip the field causing a draw to the game. But I'm relived to have Blue Eyes back.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding my one true love

Chapter 5

Stolen D-Watch of love

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

As Yugi was coming down the stairs quickly and grabing a bread putting it whole in his mouth I knew it was time for us to leave and see our friends. I'm so glad for me and him. We never had friends, talk to anyone and get pick on but now. "Yugi! Where are you going?! It's bad to eat while walking!" He look over to his grandpa with some bread sticking out. "I'm goning to see my friends." His grandpa chuckled and smiled. "Alright then. Have fun!" We watched as Yugi ran out. "I rember that Yugi will play alone in his room but I see know that me making friends from school. I'm so happy for you Yugi." I smiled at him. "I'm the same way. I'm also glad for him and myself well I better go too, bye Grandpa." He chuckles and waves at me as I close the door behind me. "Hey Karina." I look over to see Tea with glaring eyes. "Hey. What's worng?" she then pushed me which cause me to fall backward. "I really hated that you hang out with Yugi all the time! It sickes me! Before you came here, I'll always be the one hanging out with him! Stay away from him!" I growled and push her as I ran off. 'That bicht! I thought she was cool but I see that she in love with Yugi!' After walking for few hours well to me it was I noctice that Yugi was waiting in line so stand next to him. "Why are you standing in line Yugi?" He look at me not please. "Tristan was getting a new D-wacth but he took of somewhere." He said scarting his head, "I'm sure he will come back." I nodded an agreement as we were in the front of the conuter. "Ah you a lucky guy." The chashier pulled out a small box and smiled at us. "This is the last one everyone! I'm deeply sorry!" Everyone goran then just when Yugi was about to take the box a guy who look like he from the 80's wearing all funcky choltings snath the box. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him. "Give me back my wacth!" whine Yugi next to me, scared. "Ha! You don't know anything about a whact collector!" he pulled up his selves and there wear ten neons wachtes the chasier was too amazed by this collecrtor. "These watches were only sold in Japan and very rare. So I must collect these." "But that's-" then the guy grabed Yugi by the collar, "I earn this watch not you!" "Hey! Let him go creep!" I shouted then I saw Tristan behind him. "Let go of my friend and that was a foolish move." The guy look over to hear the chaiser calling the poicle and fled.

After that crazy entoucer we all met up the gang and play in the acraces. Supriesly Yugi won the jackpot. "Haha! I won!" I look over to see that guy staring at us then went off to the bathroom. Then Tristan came out, and was really upset that his wacth was gone. Both yugi and I look up to see that guy agin. "Yugi, I think he took it." He look over at me and nodded. "I was thinking the same thing Karina." I then felt Tea glaring eyes at me filled with hate but I didn't care. All of a sounden Tristan still crying his eyes out, he took off all his cholting only wearing a boxers. I nocites Yugi leaving to where the guy was walking down stairs I too fllowed him. As we stop half way the stairs I'm sure he saw the same thing. That guy was holding Tristan's D-wacth! "Karina, go back to the others. I'll take care of this." I nodded and ran off leaving Yugi.

'why does everyone I came across hurt my friends? I need to get Tristan wacth back.' He chuckled at me for he was ready for the game I had plans with. "that same brid with the wacth will appear. All we have to do is stop the timer before 10 sescons. But the pendulum will drop down and you know what happens if your too slow?" I smrik at him for I can see he was scared, if he was smart he would said no to this deadly game but he chose to play. "Game start!" he touch it fisrt then pulled his hand out before the pendulum drop down. "Whew. Only 9.25 sescons." Agin I smrik. "Good. Now it mine turn." I stare at the brid as it goes back to the small door. "start." Then it popped out I close my crison eyes waiting for the right time then I touch it just as the pendulum drop. "What?! 9.95 sescon." "Hehe look like I won." He shock his head at me for he was even more foolish. "That was just a test! The next on is real!" I frown at him as he wanted to switched places with me but he was mistaken. The pudulum drop down on his right hand, cutting it as he scremed in pain. Then he garb my hand. 'HOW DARE HE! A WICKED HUMAN TOUCH ME! HE WILL PAY!' I stare into his eyes with my cold death glare eyes feeling my shadow magic. "The gateway of darkness open." He then look at his hand as the inside turn into clock gears then screamed for help as I walked out, holding Tristan D-wacth.

I can feel my other half slowly waking up. I felt bad for making him go through this and not knowing who I am. Maybe he can help me soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding my one true love

Chapter 6

A strange stranger from Egypt

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

"Wow! There's an Egyptian museum here Grandpa!" I look over for I was daydreaming to hear Yugi adorable voice and see his grandfather reading the newspaper. "Yes my dear boy. I have a friend who an collged man that studies Egyptian. He invited us to see the exceptive when it opens." "That great! I want to the others too!" I shiver for I know Tea will be there and she creep me out. I never had been bullied by not only a girl but my close friend. As I stare at Yugi I keep looking at the puzzle. For some odd reason I want to see the Other Yugi. I know that the puzzle was in Egypt and something must be related to him and the puzzle. "Karina? Are you in there?" I found myself back to earth chuckling. "What did I miss?" "I said that it will great to see everything. The statues, pottery and mummies." I couldn't help to chuckled and thinking about a movie The Mummy back home. I love that movie so much! As we arrived we met up Grandpa collged friend and owner of the expsite. He asked for Yugi puzzle for one day but I smell something fishy about this guy. While everyone was looking around, Yugi and I went to see a mummy. Then standing next to us was a young man wearing all white robe, carrying a strange golden scale was crying. "Excus me. Why are crying?" He look at Yugi then look back at the mummy. "I am crying because this pharaoh was a great king of his time for I cry his tears." He then petted Yugi spike hair with a smile. "Such a nice kid." "Kid?! I'm a high school student!" yelled Yugi at the man as he walked away. "Say Yugi." He turn to me with a cofuse face. "What's wrong Karina?" I wanted to tell about Tea but I don't how to explain to him or his other half. "Ummm you're going to get your puzzle back? It's almost closing time." He smiled. "Thanks for reminding me!" Then he ran back inside the building. I really didn't care what Tea says or dose to me, I want to make sure that Yugi alright! So I ran off after time.

'This strange man. Why is here?' "Who are you? And how did you enter my soul room?" The strange man so no emotion being scared or please. "I am Abius despital for I wanted to find out the srect powers of the Meillum Puzzle." I kept staring at him for I'm not really good with strangers coming in my room even that girl. "How about we play a game? Somewhere in my soul room there lies the true power of the puzzle but is not easy." I snapped my fighers for hunders of doors and stairs going up,down,side to side, were everywhere he looked amazed. "What's wrong? This game will not start if you move." Then I left him but I kept my close eyes on him. He already fall into one of my trips so I gave him a tip that these rooms had trapes. Ever seince I been in this soul room for I don't how long I learn which room was safe and which was traps. As I sat on my throne I thought about that girl and her powers. 'Who is she? And is her power equal to mine? Maybe someday I'll talk to her soon.' That man name Shadi was very interesting but I choses not to let him fall intearl darkness. I watched him left and began to my own bed and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding my one true love

Chapter 7

Sadi vs Other Yugi

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

As we all walk out of the hospital due to Mr. fall from his ampartment I began to think that sadi may have something to due it him and the death of Mr. ….. "Say Karina, do you beilved in cruses?" asked Tristan. I look at him and frown. "No. What I do beilve in is fate and mricales and the Holy Spriti." I replied with a smile. Joey chuckled and smiled. "Alright! I know what to do when I get to school." I wonder what he ment by that. Yugi was still upset what happen I wonder if it affecting the Other Yugi for he fights for the innocence. "Look like this where I leave. Night everyone." Said Tea. "Night!" I stare at her for I was getting shivers and felt like we are all being watched. When Yugi and I got home, I did my nightly paryers then he tugged my shoulder. "Yes?" I look over at him. "I'm so glad that I met someone that just like me. Nice, friendly, and a great friend." I gave him a small hug and did a small prayer to him then he asked me a strange question that no one in my life asked me. "Why do you always pray?" I turn around, staring into thoses huge eyes of his. "Because, when I was young I drowned and almost died. But I saw an small angle and then I'll pray everyday and night. Even when I'm scared, sad or upset. Because I have God in my life." He smiled and hug me tight. "Night Karina." "Night Yugi."

When we got at school I not only nocited that Tea was acting strange by not talking at all nor her eyes were souless as if she possed. Yugi got hurt by falling off the stairs. I look up to see Tea. Then when I took him to the infirmary, I turn around to hear what sound like couhing. I quicky turn to see Tea on top of him, chocking him. "TEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET HIM GO!" The doors sung open to see Joey, Tristan but Tea run off. Yugi and I run off leaving the others behind then we saw her standing on the plank tied with ropes and Egptyain stause. "Greetings Yugi. I'm so glad to play this game with you! Now show me Other Half or this girl will die!" I stood a safe distance from them. Then I see Yugi puzzle glowing from his hate and anger then the other yugi appear.

'How dare he used Tea to this game!' "You finally show yourself. Now let me tell you why I am doing this." I stare at him with cold eyes. "My family had guarded the Meullium iteas for 5,000 years. They took care of the scale and key. I was surpsied that someone in this country solve the puzzle but you are scared, scared of the powers of the puzzle. 'What?! Scared?' Then a staute broke as the rope break I called out her name. "Yugi. The game already started. Thoese four stautes reflect your heart but the one holding my key is my own statue holding the key that will break free my spell on that girl." I didn't have a choice. Look like I have to play his game. Then something garb my arms I turn to see a gaint Hippio loin allgerator certure behind me as a huge board was in front of me. "This is an Yami Contraction game. The board reflect that monster." I stare at that board then see it was odd. "There 9 slabes." I close my eyes and think. 'There two in each pair. Eyes, nostril, ears, hands so….' "There only one mouth!" the imaged show it self for I was right. "Good. Now the next one will be diffcal." Then Joey appear. I was not sure if was really Joey or just an illusion but I refuse to let my friend fall. "I don't want to play this game with you. I don't want my friend to get hurt." Sadi staute was almost breaking while I only have two more. Hearing Joey voice helping Tea even though she was under control causes his statue to break for I told him that my willpower came from my friends. He then vanished but told me my joury will come. But I'll be ready. I looked back to see that girl agin but she look reviled. "Young girl, why do I sesnse great power in you?" She look down for she refuse to stare at my eyes. "I don't know. And my name is not Young Girl. It's Karina Hiriki." Her pouting was indeed funny I couldn't help to chuckle. "Well Karina, thanks for watching over me and Yugi." Her face turn red then she smiled. "You're welcome." She did reminded me of Yugi before I faded into the puzzle too rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding my one true love

Chapter 8

So call future teller, Tea in love

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

I been having dream no vision in the distance futre with the other yugi. He was in what look like an new Egpytain musemue. And was staring at something. As I look in deeper I can see it was an stone slabe but before I can see what in there I voice woke me up. "Get up." I open my eyes to see his purple eyes, worried. "Karina? Are you alright? You look really scared." My whole body shiver. "I'm fine." I lied. He pouted for he know I'm lying. "Please, tell me. We are friends." I look at him then the puzzle. "Do you belive there another you?" he then giggled. "You sound like that Sadi guy a few days ago." After what happen to Sadi, more and more people in our school harmed Yugi or his friends but no one has harmed me. I was glad but upset. The only time I felt sorry was Mrs. Chiho bullying Tea for she was just changing some rules but Yugi found out that Mrs. Chiho hried some guys that had broken the rules to harm Tea posters. I never thougt a teacher will ever do something like that to a student in this world. After eating we walked out and standing around with our friends then we heard some girl yelling across the hallway. "Make way for the great Kuroku." As they all walked pass us I can see that Kuroku guy was staring at Tea and me. "He can see into the feture using his physic powers. I heard he also top class in his whole homeroom. Say karina, Tea why don't you both look at your future?" asked Yugi. "I don't belived that tpyed of stuff." Remark Tea. "Yeah. Same here." I was indeed surpiesd that we are agreeing with the same thing, for now.

After seeing Joey telling his fortune, I was with Tea at Gym for in this highschool was like mine for you see girls had tennises, swimming, track, tennis, volleyball. Guys had wersing, basketball, soccor, tiacdo. The only time we have the same couses was track and soccor. My two favorite sports. "Say did you hear? Joey was almost hurt by a falling spotlight in Gym. "I'm sure it was deja'vu right Tea?" I look at her for she was shaking probly over shock or she starting to beilve. "Yugi. I want to see Kuroku. What happen to Joey was real." I hide around the coner for I was right but felt awful for easedrooping. "Is it because you want to see if that man you love is watching over you Tea?" I can hear hurt in Yugi voice for I know he had feelings for Tea. Then they enter the room just when I was about to walk in. I heard Kuroku yelling at Yugi. "Countless of words will fall from the heavens!" Tea left Yugi alone for she was going in the Seince Room to meet this mistorys man then Yugi pick up a book just laying there on the middle of nowhere. Now I thought that was odd then I saw Kuroku following Yugi to the Library and pushing book cases toward Yugi. "Look out!" then I saw a flash of light and saw the Other Yugi. "Heh. That was close." I stare at him and was about to him what I saw but he look over my shoulder for I know he saw Kuroku. "So he was the one that made all those perdiction right." I nooded and look at him. "Your going to see her, Tea I mean?" He stop running and turn around at me. "She is my friend." "I know but…." I felt tears on my eyes as I stare into crimson eyes. "She hurt me! Tea only loves you but Yugi loves her!" He let out a sigh and whipe my tears away for my face was turning red. "Don't worry. I'm sure she didn't mean it Karina." I was indeed hurt now. He doesn't belive me and Yugi will not belive me too.

'I felt bad for that girl. I wonder what she said was the truth. If Tea was hurting her I have to see it and hear it with my own eyes and ear but now this game is almost coming to an end. That Kuroku trip me just as I garb the bottle before it broke and chuckled for I used my puzzle to stop it from falling. "I see you like to trip others." He didn't say anything for I was indeed right. Now there only two bottles left. "Tell me. Which one by your physic powers which of these bottle will fall?" He growled at pointed to his bottle. "That one! I can see that mine will fall!" The clock struck 2:15 then my bottle fall he screamed and ran over to my side but it broke and he pass out. I can see under his coat was papers filled with other so call perdiction. I carred Tea in my arm then see Karina. "come on." She didn't say anything and followed me then she noicted my hand. "It just a cut. I'll be fine." I gave her a small smile that made her jump and giggle. As the morning came I decied to watched over her since she watching over me and Yugi as I began to see that she not that bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding my one true love

Chapter 9

Bomb Date.

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

As I saw what happen yesterday I knew that Tea will soon find out about the Other Yugi. But right now there a crazy bomer what blew up a shopping mall. "Yugi. Do you want to go at the new water park?" I looked over to see them smiling. I can picture Yugi screaming his head off while she laugh. 'I not sure if Yugi can handle that.' I decied to go undercover with Joey and Tristan while I saw Yugi paying the ticket for he was mistaken being a child. "Who the child?! I'm a High School student!" Tea chuckled as they went inside to the water area. She was wearing a two picec. "Wow! She has that kind of body!?" Shouted Tristan and Joey, while I laugh. As we all got in the water Tea was trying to away to get the Other Yugi out by fake drowing but her plan back fried by being recused thanks to two other young man. Joey then deiced to followed them I went along to make sure we didn't cause prombles but Tea look back to see us. "Help! Yugi he touced me in the butt!" she scared as Joey bumped into her then was attack by the same guys that help her earlier. "Why are two here? Spying on us?!" she demanded. "No. Well I broded so I wanted to have fun." I said with a fake smiled. "Karina!? Augh fine I'll go." Mumbled Joey as he leave. "Hey lets go to the Ferris wheel!" Crpied Tea as she ran ahead of us. 'Nice Tea. Leaving Yugi alone.' Then we saw the fairs wheel stoped working then a loud almar. "Warning! Everyone goes to the main exit! There a bomb in the area!" "What?!" We both said at the same time. "Hey! You two should leave now!" shouted an piocle man. "But my friend up there!" said Yugi pointing at gondola number 3. "Sir! There four more people inside." That offier was right. One number 6 was a small boy and his mother. Now number 13 was a man who look like a shadow for we couldn't see him. "That right. One of these guillon has a bomb. Inpecter pick any color of the ballon." Said the bomber in the walkie talkie of the cop. He nod to his offier as they relested a white ballon but one of the gillon was blown up close to the child and mother. "Number 1 got hit!" "Let me expain the rules of this game. I'll blow up these gondola in which color ballon is released." Then he hung up. "Say. Anyone knows how to play games?" Asked the inster. A bright light appear then I heard a low voice next to me. "I'll do it." I slowly turn to see the Other Yugi.

Yami P.o.v.

"Give it to me." I said quickly to the Inster as he garb the device. "I'll play your games." "Oh? You would play this game young boy? Fine. But the rule is the same. Now then relished the yellow one." I really don't trust this man. But I have no choice. "Is it safe?" I asked. "Maybe. Now hurry up." I then relished it then number 10 blew up. "Now the pink one please." "Wait!" I growled then releashed the pink one but number 4 blew up close to Tea. I was really pissed off now. How dare he use my friend and inncone people lives as a game! I look over at Karina for I can see fear in her eyes, then I turn my attion to the ferris wheel. "You only have one minten till I blew up number 3 with that girl! Then it struck me! "A flower clock! Say does this park has a flower clock?" "Yes. It's past the ferris wheel." I stare at her then at Tea and ran. I got on the highest ride and saw the flower clock and number 3 was blue. "It's blue!" "Ah good that ends our game." Heh. I was going to let him go that easily. "Wait. Now it mine turn. Let's play a game. Their a bomb in number 13." He then laugh. "Stop messing around boy!" I let out a chilling chuckle. "The gateway of darkness open." I can hear the ticking of the so call bomb then screams as I saw the man jump off falling in the prize. "If you want to play with other lives. You better think about your own lives." As I got off the ride I saw Karina smiling and look to the driction of the ferris wheel. "That was fun. You got the man and save everyone. You're a hero." I smiled at her then gave her a small kiss on her right check. Her face turn bright pink then giggle. "Is that a way saying thank you?" I chuckled. "Yes. So Tea found out about me huh?" She nod and look sad again. "You like her right?" I stare at her for along time now I felt nothing with Tea but this girl, I feel like I want to portect her but I'm not sure why. "I think of her as a friend but you…. I feel light and warm." She hugged me before I went back to the puzzle and counted watching that strange girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding my one true love

Chapter 10

Strange woman?! Puzzle stolen?!

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

"Karina! Get up! Today the big day!" Yugi shout as he jump on top of me for he was really light. "Huh? What?" I asked in a daze. "My Grandpa has something cool to show us and Tea too." I slowly got up for I was still tried and dragged myself to the bathroom as I quicky took a shower then change to my school uniform for it was Monday. I really don't like Monday. As we walk down stairs I saw Tea waiting with a smile. "Morning you two." "Good morning!" Yugi and I said at the same time which causes us to laugh. "Ah there you two are. Here what I wanted to show you Yugi." Said his Granpa as I saw some decks of cards. "Thoses are duel Monsters cards!" Yugi smiled. "I decied to sell them here since they are all sold out everywhere. I'm giving you both some cards for free." He said handing them to Yugi and Tea. The door bell rung as I look over to see a hoded woman as she stand near us just standing here with her back turn. My hair in the back of my neck went up. "Ah! You found Voitel Hekate!" Exclaim Yugi really shock. I look over to them now. "That card is reall rear Yugi?" Asked a confuse Tea. "Yes. This card is one of a kind and this my fisrt time seeing it." His Grandpa noded in agreement. "Me too." "Here Yugi. I want you to have it. Sience you like it so much." His face turn bright pink and take the card. "Thank You Tea. I'll take good care of it!" as he was really happy I heard Granpa mumble, "Where did that custorm go?" I look up to see that hodded woman gone for I stop getting cold. "Oh well."

As we got to school and time went by really quick Tea and I went to pick up Yugi she asked me a strange question as we walk down the stairs. "Say Karina. Have you noiced something different with Yugi? Like when he get upset or when one our friends are in danger?" That stabed my chest as if a cold ice was pressing in my heart. "No." I lied looking down. "Alright. I just asked because you live with him and always with him, not that I'm complaining," she lied looking ahead till we got at locker rooms then hear Joey and Tristan fighting about something. "It mine!" shouted Tristan. "No! Mine!" shout Joey back. Then Tea grab it and handed to Yugi with anger. "It's yours." We all went to the class room then Yugi open the letter but Tristan and Joey were at it agin. "WILL YOU BOTH STOP!" Tea and I yelled which made them give it to one of us and that was Tea. "Hello. I'm sure you're really surpised to recevice a letter like this. But I just wanted to know thses feeling in my heart. Could we met just this one time? I'll be waiting in the Domion Park. From, Kageyama Risa. "Yugi do you want to met her?" Tea asked. "It will be awful if I didn't show up and I do want to met her." He replied face turning bright red. 'But Yugi. It's dangours to meet someone you don't know even if someone our young.' I thought for I seen this happen once or twice in my middle school. A young girl went to a different car after school but sadly she was killed and her killers dump her body in the woods but luckly they were caught and no faceing charges on not only kidnapping but rape. I let an errie smile for those fools are getting what they desverd. "Karina?" I zone out to see we are hiding behind the bushes waiting for this girl. I look over at Tea and see she scared. Heh, she really loves Yugi that much. Then I look over to sense that same prescen back at the Game Shop to see it coming from a young girl. She had short purple hair, green eyes wearing a dark purple unifom unlike mine or Tea, maching leggings and carring a box. "She in the Back Rose Gilrs Academy?!" said Tea fully shock. "Wow! She cute!" said Joey and Trisan. Me and Tea keep an watchful eyes on Yugi as she handed him a box and turns out it was a blue turtleneck jacket. But when she reached for the puzzle I saw her face changed to anger and hiss. " I really like you Risa." I can seen a wicked smile then changed to normal. "Really? I'm so happy Yugi!" 'She a wicht! She is wicked! I should tell Yugi not to be with her.

At night. "Yugi. I think you should hang out with that girl. She evil!" He let out a small laugh. "Oh Karina, your so funny! It not she a demon or a wicht!" I let out a sigh then falling into sleep. Then I saw the Other Yugi staring at me. "You nocited her too?" I nod at him and frown. "Yugi dosen't belive me. Did you see the way when she reached the puzzle?!" He let out a bone chilling laugh. "I did and it was just really funny. I enjoy others in pain and fear." I just shock my head and smiled. " Well I hope everything will go well."

The next day

I notice Yugi was going to see that girl again for I just saw him leave in a hurry so I hid and saw her giving him a hand made socks. 'I know what your after. You want that card. You crazy bicth.' Throughout the day Yugi lied to his friends metting Risa then he felt ill. I heard the door bell rung and hear someone walking to the room only to see a happy Risa. "Hello Yugi. Your Grandpa told me you are not well." I just glare at her then Tea appear, also pissed. "What are you doing here?!" "I'm taking care of Yugi. I need some medicine." "I'll get them!" I stromed after her for something was very worng. Then I felt another chill outside the building. "I got the medicine." "Oh sorry I ready found some." Joey was in the room then Risa asked to get some cold ice. We went to the mall then I saw Risa pushed Tea off the esclater. "I saw her! She pused me!" "I saw her too!" But the others would not listen to us. Yugi left us but I went with him only to see his room a mess and a pissed off Risa. "Give me that card!" She then chocked him. I got on top of her, pulling her hair as she screamed and throw a clock out the window. The others arrived only to run away from Risa. Yugi, Tea and I ran outside while Tristan and Joey stayed behind then Risa and her Triplet sister took Yugi puzzle. "Dule us if you win you'll get your puzzle back." The duel was too much for him for he was getting sick. Then Kaiba came and help us out by playing Three Blue Eyes White Drangon. He then left with a victorly laughter then I took the puzzle and gave it back to Yugi. "Thank you Karina…." "You're welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

Finding my one true love

Chapter 11

Meeting Ryou Bakura

Kaiba D-death part 1

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Few days later

"Ok class we have a another new student." Yugi and I look up to see a boy with white hair and brown eyes wearing a plain white t-dhrit and pants. He look kinda shy. "H-Hello, My name is Ryou Bakura. I came from the U.K. and it's nice to meet you all." As he sat down all the girls came around him, squeeling. "Ryou you are so arable! Can we show you around the school?" "Man that Ryou guy is lucky!" Mummble Joey who was sitting behind us. "His hair is so wreid just like Yugi." Said Tristan as he cover his mouth. "Sorry Yugi." Ryou then got up and look over at us. "Oh crap he heard us!" Yelled Joey and Tristan as they ran away. He didn't say much then he walk over to me and Yugi. "Hello Ryou. I'm Karina Hirik. And this is my best friend Yugi Muto." He smiled at us then look down at Yugi's puzzle. "Oh? What is that strange pendent Yugi?" "This is a Miullum Puzzle. It was found in a Pharoahs tomb in Egpty." He stare at it for awhile till he asked another question. "May I ummm touch it?" He nodded as he held out the puzzle to him then Ryou face change scared or hurt for I can the puzzle shock him. "What wrong?" I asked worried for I'm not sure why the Other Yugi would do this. "It's nothing Karina, I'm fine." He said with a small smile. As we all walk home Yugi and I asked him question about the U.K. and what kind of games he likes. "I really love board games. What about you Yugi?" "I like all kind of games but my favorites are puzzles and Duel Monsters." "I love questions and games that put you to a test." I replied with a smile. 'Ryou is a nice guy. I wonder if we will be friends.' "Hey you guys I know where a place you can all play good games." Said Tea. "Huh? Where?" We all said in unison. "That new araced next to the train station. It just open last week." "Let's go!" I shouted grabbing both Yugi and Ryou, running. "Waaaa slow down!" They shouted but I just keep running for the wind will not slow me down. The rest of the gang came a bit later for their was busy people taking a slow time to get through work or go home just like New York City. "Hmmm I wonder who this Kai guy is?" Mutter Joey with annoying voice as he stare at the screen. "He everyone look!" Yugi was right for all the games like racing, fighting, shooting all had this Kai name. "He must be a pro. Let's put your and Ryou name on them." I said with a chreeful smile. A lound laughter behind us cause us to turn around. "You can't be beat Kaiba's score. And his brother Mokuba." Snickers two boys. "How can a creep like Kaiba have a brother?!" yelled Joey. "Kaiba is awesome, I want to grow up like him, well see ya later losers. Try beating Kaiba and his brother score," they laugh leaving us. "Thoses guys are brats." I growled. Yugi and Joey steare at me for they never see me pissed. I don't why I keep getting pissed, is as it deep down I have a darker side but why? I was always a nice girl and now. "You okay? Karina?" I look over at Yugi smiling. "I'm fine. Let's go see what the others are doing." He frown then smiled. As we all got on the racing araced, the screen changed then we saw a young boy laughing like a girl with a grin riding a black lembo. "You can't beat my high score losers for I am Kaiba younger brother Mokuba." Then we saw Kaiba on the screen with a fake smile. " Greeting Yugi. I'm inviting you to my Grand opeaning of Death T games. Ah I almost forgot I have someone here to see you." Then we saw Mr. Muto tied up. "Grandpa! Kaiba, let him go! He has noting to do with this!" shouted Yugi. "He the only way I can get through to you. Yugi, you dare mock me for the last time. I'll not be make a fool. Met me at 8Am when it open and you better come or eles your Granpa will face a pentaly game, Hahahahahah!" The screen went black as Yugi cried. "Why? Why does he hate me so much? Is it because I don't rember anything?" That made me and Tea shock. 'He stared to know about his other self.' The puzzle then glow then I look over at Ryou who was grabbing his heart, panting. "Hey Ryou you alright?" I asked. He look at me and shake his head no. "I'll take you home. Anyone want to come with me?" I really hate to leave Yugi even though he becoming depress. "I'll go with you." Said Tristan then we walk out.

The next day

Yugi still look depress and sad for we sat in the dinner table after I set the plate of bacon and pancakes. "Karina. What if I can't get him back." I stare long and hard at him for I'll not sit there and be quite about it. "Your strong Yugi. I seen you become strong and when that time comes, you'll face your ultimate test. Let's go." I grabbed his hand as we stormed out meeting the others then were greeted by one of Kaiba's guard leading us to the upper level then saw Kaiba facing Grandpa with three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Grandpa screamed for the holograms look really real. "STOP IT!" Screamed Yugi as he ran off to the battle area, me and the others pushed the guards away running after Yugi who was holding his Grandpa in his arms, breathing heavily. "Y-Yugi, I tried to teach him…the heart of the card….." We stare at Kaiba who was laughing. "Cards don't have heart now, this card will no longer be use for you anymore old man." He wouldn't. We all watched in horror as he ripped Granpa card in half then pieces. "No…. my card….." Then he collapse. "Kaiba! How could you!" shout Tea. "Yugi face me or else your Grandpa will remain here." Then the whole ground swallowed Mr. Muto whole. 'We have no choice. We all have to play his game.' "I'll get my Grandpa back!" Then the whole floor move upward toward a bright light, but we will be ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding my one true love

Chapter 12

Meeting Ryou Bakura

Kaiba D-death part 2

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got insprided on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel comturable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Mine P.O.V.

Everyone all look around to see a huge crowed of people then the aountment went off. "Ladies and gentament. Boys and girls! We have five people entering the first leave on Death T-1. Will they surive?" "Bring it on!" yelled Joey. "We can take it!" said Tristan. The doors swung open as we enter a strange room which flash of red lights. "Emgrgance! Emergy! Your space ship is being attack by enmies! Put on your battle sutie and laser gun. After putting everything on we heard a voice avoe us. "Welcome guset to the first level of Death-T," said Kaiba on the big screen. "Kaiba! Expain the rules so we can save Yugi Grandpa!" shouted Joey pissed off. "Calme down." I said looking at Yugi who look worried. "The rules are hit the sensor on the enemy's cyber vest with the laser guns. When hit, the team lose. "Heh! Shooting games are mine spaclaites!" Grin Joey but Kaiba ingored him acoures. "Now, you five will be facing three people." "Just three?" asked Tristan. This made me very confuse as well. "These are Amary pros. Can you beath them? Gate open!" The gates open Me, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Triatan all got sperated. "Damn it where are they?" growled Joey for we all plan to wait till the enmesy strike but Joey climb up, jumping the plateform and then I heard screams from him. While the others go check on Joey I stayed behind for I'm scared. "JOYE!" He layed on the floor passé out for his senor was broken. "What kind of game is this?!" shouted Tritan. "This is not a game!" Shoued Tea. "These guns are not normal!" Mutter Trian looking at his gun. "You should keep your prence in place." The only thing I hear now is Trstan shouting "Run!" then gun fire. "Say where the other one?" I know they were taking about me. I can hear footstep coming closer and closer till I jump out of my hiding spot and fired all over the place! "How dare you guys senk up on me! Take this! And that!" I hear screams coming from the pros as they passed out for I shot their senor. "Wow Karina, that was amazing!" I open my eyes to see Yugi and the gang smiling. "Thanks. I was so scared." I sobbed a little. Yugi gently hug me which cause Tea to glare sending me shivers. "It's alright now. Ah Joey!" We ran after him to see Joey pass out still till he shake him. "Joey. Get up, we won." He open his brown eyes and look daze. "We did? How?" "Karina shot the pros with her gun." Smiled Yugi. "I'm gald you're alright."

After arriving Death-T two

"You all just got lucky. Now will you be able to solve this game?" The screen went dark along with the room till lights lit up and saw Kaiba on the screen again. Their were stange number on top each leaver 10,11, 00, 01. "Everyone but Yugi pull each lever." I got the last lever while Joey got 10, Tea 11, Tristan 00. Then lights came the ground then Yugi almost fell on the holes beside his right and left. "I thought I was going to fall." "Yugi! Don't move!" I shout. Then he turn to see something huge coming toward us. "Ah it's a robot!" shout Tea. "No." I slowly let go of the leaver for I was getting sacred then the robot speed up. "No good, if you let go that robot will seep up and kill you all." I grab the lever agin and whine. "If you wish to live don't let of the lever." "But if we don't let go of it, then we will be pancakes!" Shouted Tea. "You are right." "You baster! What kind of game is this?!" Shouted Joey yelling at Kaiba. "This robot is mad with blood for he's cover in it. His name is "blood." The word "Blood." If you want him to stop, just let go of one lever. Yugi stare at the robot. "Chose any of the levers Yugi. But get his name worng you'll be dead along with your friends. So, which will it be Yugi?" He fell on his knees and shiver. "I don't know." "Yugi! You solve the puzzle right? You know what to do!" shout Tea. "Don't give up." Shout Tristan. "I'm doing my best you guys." I shout for I was losing my strength but God is with me and everyone. "We are friends? Right?" Shout Joey. "Yes! We are!" Then he closes his purple eyes, thinking. "I know now! Tea! Let go!" "Alright!" She let go then the lever stop before it crush him. "Yugi. How did you know?" asked Joey. "I thought of the name Blood and how it spell by the number 10 b, 11 two l's, 00 two o's, b-l-o-o-d." We all hug him and I quietly thank god and thank the Other Yugi for helping us. "Alright on to the next game you guys!" Then the whole ground rise up to what look like a checker board room till Yugi look up. "Something is coming!" We all jump out of the way to see a huge block what will crush us all if we didn't move.


	14. Chapter 14

Finding my one true love

Chapter 13

Kaiba D-death part 3 and final

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got inspired on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel commutable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Mine P.O.V.

The blocks keep coming down as I move out of the way. The others speard apart and look up. "We are going have to epscae. That is part of the game." Said Yugi climbing on the steps as I help him along with Tea. "Wait a mitued. These blocks are like rymthm. Its like they are hitting a step when they fall. I learn this in my dance class." Said Tea smiling to herself. "That right. You wanted to become a great dancer Tea!" yelled Joey. She close her eyes, then reopening to point at me, "There!" I quicky move for the block hit where I was standing. "Thanks." I mumbled. As we climb on the exit the block change to a different place. 'Oh on the rhythm is changing!' "Yugi! Joey! Tristan! The blocks are chaning rhthm!" Shout Tea. Yugi was having prombles climbing the pile of blocks for he was too short. Joey look over at Trisan then the block hit behind him. " Yugi. Take my hand," Yugi nodded as he grab Trisan hand then Joey take Yugi hand. "Come Tristan." Our smile turn to frown then we saw his shrit was caught in the block behind him. "Sorry guys, this is good-bye." Then the block close up the exit. "TRISTAN!" Yugi began to shake unconrallably which scared me. "Yugi?" Joey and Tea look at him also scared and worried. "Yugi? What's wrong?" He then stop and stare at us with sad eyes. "Their something I need to tell you all. I been keeping a secret from you." Both Tea and I let out a gasph for we know what he talking about. 'The Other Yugi.' "What is it?" asked Joey. "I been having mermoires lashp and I think their another me. I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you will all scared of me and leave," he then sobbed, "Now! Tristan and Grandpa are gone! I don't want to lose anyone eles!" he screamed. "Yugi! We are friends right? That why we are all here for you, even there is another you!" Shouted Joey with a I believe you face. Yugi just shook his head still sobbing, "You only saying that because you don't believe me," as he stare at the ground. "I do." I replied with a smile. "Me too." Added Tea. "You guys, thank you," he said with a smile. "Let's go to the next game! We'll be able to save your Grandapa and make Kaiba pay for what he did to Trsitan!" Shout Joey. The whole room shook as we rose up then saw a huge plateform in the middle was a glass box that contain a bord game."Welcome to Death T four, your in mine stage!" said Moukuba with a coky smrik. "This is a one on one battle Yugi, just you and me." We all stare at Yugi for he will be afid to step on, "Yugi. It's to dangours for you, let's us go with you," begged Joey. But he stood there then turn to us with a smile. "I can do this. You all taught me courage. I'm not scared because I have my friends here. I'm not sacred of my Other Self anymore." He slowly closes his eyes the puzzle glow then his hair turn crisom and clothing changed as well along his hiegh. "Leave him to me, Joey go find my Grandpa, hurry." They were all shock wheild I smiled at the Other Yugi. "Good luck out there, we are all here for you," I shouted as he walk away, turning around with an real smile then enter the small glass box.

'I was really surpised that Yugi friends all trust me. To think that these people were now my friends. Even that Karina trust me. She kinda remind me of Yugi. Both are so innonce, kind and pure. Now that I saved Mukouba I'm going to go after Kaiba, he hurt all my friends for the last time!' I watched him played the third Bule Eyes White Drangon but I'm arfid. I'm afraid that I'll not draw the right card and lose Granpa. "Don't give up Yugi, thoese card you have now are like a puzzle picese." I can hear Grandpa voice. Then I can see my friends faces, all smiling as they hold the last card that I was at fisrt scread to darw but now. 'I'm not scread. I have my friends with me.' Kaiba semmed to noiced my face changed for he was counfused. "What card did you just darw?" I gave him a smrik. " I finally exsebaile all five pices of Exsoida!" "What?! How can that be?! No one was able to contain all five cards and summon them!" I can tell he was scared for as soon my monster whipe out his three Blue Eyes, I stear hard at him. "Kaiba. What you did was unforgiving, hurting my friends and grandpa now open your mind! PENTALY GAME!" He let out a scream then stay slient in daze for his mind be crushed but I felt awful that his brother had to see it. "He is collecting the lost pices of his heart," I told him leaving the area and walking with my friends.

Now this Ryou guy is kind and a good friend but I sense something off from him. I was then summon by the time Yugi soul enter the game and the look on Bakura face was amuseing. Even when I explain how he got all thoese cricules combos which cause everyone soul entering in the figures of the game. In the end, Ryou was able to gain control of the game thanks to putting part of his soul in the dices and was not alone. Bakura promised that he would return but we'll be ready when that happens.

Few months later

'Wow, I can't belived it been three I came to Doimoin City. I just turn 12 year old and Yugi turn 11 year old. The Other Yugi was slowly learning how things work in this city along the game shop. I thought it was really cute that he loves Chocolate cookies. I'll sometimes make it for him or Yugi. He almost broke the T.V. when Yugi was on the news being interview by strange cases in school and freaking out. Sadly, Yugi or his Grandpa doesn't know anything about the Other Yugi but I'm sure Yugi will find out soon. So, I'm my way from school and as I got back, Yugi got a box. Something is going to happen, I know it.' He turn to look around and we enter inside. "Karina, I'm going to call the others to get here and open the box when they get here alright?" "Okay. I'll make some snacks." I enter in the kictench and found sweet tea, chips. When everyone arrived, I place the things on the table as they watched the Duel Monserts tourment with two of the greatest duelist, Weevil Underword and Rex Raptor. Yugi expain to Joey that bugs were sneaky and to our surisped Weevil won. Joey was bafflet. Then came with the box. "Here you go Yugi, Its strange that their no address or name. I wonder who it from?" Yugi thanked him as he put it on the VSR. Their on the screen was a man with long white hair, cover right side of his face. We all let out a gasph. "That's Maxillum Pegasus. I wonder why he send us this video?" Said Tea. "Greeting Yugi-boy. I'm amazed you beat Kaiba on his own game. Too bad for him he ill but I want to see how you beat him. That's right Yugi, I want you to duel me." "WHAT?!" "How the heck can Yugi duel agist him, he on T.V!" Shouts Joey. Pegsus let out a small chuckle as the light appear in his cover right side. Then I can move or speak…it as if we all been frozen but I can't see Yugi….nothing.

Yami

I looked over to see my friends and grandpa frozen. "What have you done to them Pegsus?!" I yelled for I was scared. "Don't worry Yugi I'll releahed them after were done with our duel." I felt anger and hated toward him as the puzzle glow. "Alright, what do you want?" He gave him a small fake smile, chuckling. "That will be reveal all in good time. Now then let me explain the rules. If you beat me by the timer drop down to zero, you win the duel. But if you fail, I will take one of friends soul. This is a Shadow game." I have no choice to play this game. The timer hit at 5:00. No matter what I do, he somehow read my mind. I don't how. I gaze at the timer, only 1:10 left. I command my Dark Magain to attack his monster but time ran out. "Well Yugi look like I won." I let out a growl. Then he finally reveled his other eye, it was same as my puzzle….. "So that how you were able to read my mind. With that eye!" "Yes, the miullum eye let me read my oppents mind plus card. Now then, I'll take one of friends soul." The light was blinding. I looked at the screen to see Yugi Grandpa. 'What have I done?!' I heard Yugi screams and cry as his Grandpa called out his name. 'I promised you Yugi, I'll get him back.'


	15. Chapter 15

Finding my one true love

Chapter 14

To Duleist Kingdom, Yami vs Weevil

I don't own anything expect my Oc and story. Yugi and others belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note to readers: I got inspired on my dream/nightmare to write this remake fan-fic. And a dear friend of mine who role-plays as Yami Yugi. This story contains Blesshipping. YamiYugixKarina Hiriki.

Waring: This fan-fic will contain charters death, blood, psycho/strist Yami and Tea bashing. If you don't feel commutable please leave. Others, thanks and enjoy.

Yugi said nothing to me. He had been like this since yesterday. I wonder how the Other Yugi is handling this. School was more dull and Ryou came over to check on us. We are his only friend in the whole school. "Good morning everyone. What's wrong with Yugi?" Joey was the fisrt to speak. "Yugi grandpa soul was taken by Maxillum Peagaus. It was due to a millum eye." "What?! Someone has another Millum iteam. I'm so sorry Yugi." Yugi didn't say anything. "So what are we going to do?" Asked Tea. "We can go to find Pegaus and save my granpa." "And when were there, maybe we can find out the screctrs of the Muillum Iteas." Ryou point out as he unhook his jacket to revel the ring. We all began to freak out. "You still have that!?" Shout Joey and Tristan. "My dad brought this as a gift when he was in Egypt. It was acting strangly when I move here. It was pointing at Yugi puzzle." We all nodded and look back at Yugi. "I agree with you Ryou. I too want to find out more about the puzzle." After school Yugi and I walk to his house, looking sad. I gave him a hug holding back my tears. "We will get him back, be storng and smile." He smiled. The mail came a few hour letter about Pegaus hosting a torment on his private island which will be starting next week, plus two strange cards. One was money over 1,0000. And the other was blank. Joey sleep over the whole week. Yugi taught him plus me how to dule.

Next week

We all arrived at the Domino pier at 9;00 pm to see a ship. Joey, Yugi and I look around to see some duleist and Weevil along with Rex. "I can't wait to go aginst these dulesit." Then a strange man with ponting hair wearning all black plus sunglasses appear. "Attion deulest! Welcome to the main event were this ship will take you to Dulesit Kingdom. Now we choses who is the best from the best all arcoss the world plus Japan." Back in my world I lived in Cailrofra in Los Angles. I was aware that this world is smillar to mine plus I always wanted to live in Japan. "Hahahah look like children playground." We turn to see a young woman wearing matching purple outfit, blond hair and make up. "Hey your Yugi muto right? I heard you beat Kaiba." Yugi face turn pink, scrating his head. "T-Thank you. And you are?" "Ah sorry, my name is Mai Vantentine." Joey went up to her, grining. "And my name is Joey Weler. I help out to." She just walk away. Poor Joey, I chouldn't help to laugh. As we appored, I was dranged away by Tristan and Tea. "Hey you guys, what's going on?" Tristan smiled, "You don't have an invention so we are all sneeking in. shhhh." I noded my head as we hide in the boxes. Then Tea saw Ryou and that surisped us. How did he get inside on his own? I left them behind just in time to see Weevi trowing Yugi Exsioda cards in the oeance. "My cards! Noooooo!" Weevil laugh as he walk away. "Thoses are my Grandpa favorite card." "I'll get them!" shout Joey as he came out of no where, jumping into the cold water, fighting the current. But it was getting strong. "Joey! Get back here!" Yelled Yugi. I found myself running to get help till I heard a splash. I look back the rail to see Yugi in the water, trying to get Joey. Then Tristan and Tea pulled out a life belt.

"Yugi, sorry man I only got few of cards."

"It's alright Joey."

"No. it's not! I wanted to be strong for my sister. I relized I may fail her." We all were surisped that Joey had a sister. Turn out the day Yugi got the invtaion, Joey got a video mail from his sister. She going to be having a eye oppration. I felt bad for Joey, she may not be able to see and not enough money to pay for it. The sun began to rise as we got closer to the island, "Don't worry Joey. I have to save my granpa and you need to help your sister.

As we arrived, Pegasus appears explaining the rules about his torment and asked some duelist were Weevil is. They told us he was in the woods. So we all arrived to see him on the duel plateform. "Weevil, what you did back on the ship was unforgiving. So if I win you give me all your start chip. And if I win, you can have mine." He laugh. "Alright Yugi. But you lose and get kick off on this island. The puzzle glow then the Other Yugi appear.

Yami

I would not forgive what Weevil did. The duel was once easy then changed as the coonon hacted into a poision moth. "Hahahaha this is my best card from my deck. You can't beat it Yugi." That when he wrong. I have to create rain and shock his monsert to history. I pulled out my card one by one and played Summon Skull along with the magic card Acid Rain. Weevil thought he won I choudn't help to laugh. "What so funny?!" "There was a reason why I summon that card, for you see lighting creat stasit when close to water. Now, summon skull-ATTACK!" Lighting blots charged my monster as it attack Posion moth as it burn and dies. "You lose, now hand over your star chip and get out of my sight or I'll pull each of your legs out!" Weevill was shock and firgtend. I looked over at my friend who were shock by my out burst. Then Karina smiled and holding back her laughter. I really enjoy seening her smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding my true love

Chapter 15

Knowing myself more

Everyone in the torment was getting smaller due to losing their star chip. Joey saw Mai and duel her. She claim that Joey will not win due to her psyic power. He relized she was faking it for she put different perfume. She amit defet and left. I wonder if we will bump into her again. So here we are near the ocean and smell fried fish. Joey and Trisan began to eat them. "Wait they may belong to someone, it not right to take them." Said Tea. "Relax, Joey and I can take them if they mess with us." Yugi too sat down and ate. I watched everyone eat, I don't like sea food for their no taste and smell. A young tan man appear with a spear that had a squid. Joey and Trisan ran toward the guy as he through it back into the ocean. "Noooo our food." He injoured them, looking over at us then Yugi. "Say your Yugi muto. You beat Kaiba. I was leaving these to cool them off. But is see your friends are hungry. It's hard to be in this torment whithout eating. To bad everyone has to get their own food. Also shelter is hard." We all nodded in agreement. As we got up, the spear almost hit Yugi. "Hehehe sorry, I forgot something. Yugi, I want to duel you for your star chip. Well?" Yugi already made his mind as the puzzle glow. The other Yugi appear.

"Mako. I accept your changellled. I'll have over your star chip for mine." I head over to the dueling plate form that was half water, half land. So far, Mako sea monster been destroying mine own. Then it hit me, the moon is making the sea rose. He told us that when he was on a fishing trip with father. But a storm came and took his father. He had been living on the island, looking for his father. I too am fighting for Yugi grandpa. I destroy the moon as the ocean dried up, allowing my summon Skull to attack and I won the duel. We shook hands and I respect his dueling, honor and not giving on the person he love. Mai appear to be in a duel with Rex Raptor, Joey took the duel and everything I taught him pay off. He got the lendary Red Eyes Black Drangon. Yugi took over while I stay in the puzzle. I wonder if Pegause will tell us about the puzzle.

I look over at the others, sharing food that Mai sneak in. Joey and Tristan were going to eat mushroom but sadly we do not have a guide book. That when Mai appear and offer us her food. She also gave me and Tea our own tent and shower current. Tea went in first then screamed. Both Mai and I went over asking her what wrong, she cover herself was. "I saw someone outside." Mai check, "Their no one here honey." After she was done, I took a shower. Then caught her and Yugi together as I hide behind the bushes. "Yugi. I wish I can tell something but I really like you. Well I also like someone who is like you." Yugi was blushing and look confused. I'm sure he and the Other Yugi will talk and met each other soon.

Then I heard someone screaming… it sounded like Mai. Everyone met up at the camp and the screaming conutied….. "Let's go you guys. Mai need us!" Yugi shout as we all followed him then saw her being grab by a madman who called himself Panick. "Yugi…..sorry I lost the duel and my star chips…" I felt really bad for her then Yugi told him that he will duel him for his start chips but if he won, Panick will give Mai star chips back and his. Then I saw the Other Yugi took over and wait.

'How deare this man treat Mai so wornogly! I WILL NOT FORGIVE HIM!' He grin for he was up to something heh two can play at that game. "Say let's make the game more intesrting Panick, if you win you can kill me but if I win….you are send into torment that is unimageble." He chuckled for I look into his mind, he was indeed a madman…..killing his victums. The duel was going well till he atacvited a spell card for his monster was hiding in the darkness. So that Mai lost, she chouldn't see what monster he was playing, very clever. Near the end, I was able to summon the Sowrds of Reviling lights in his Chastel of Illiusion, traping his monsters. I used canpulte Turtle with Giga The Freice Knight and won. Panick turn on a swit for flames appear around me, I knew he had something plan. Then fire canno shot in front of me, luckly the puzzle portect me and I send him to the Shadow Reamle. I gave Mai back her star chips, she was greatful in her own way. I watched things within the puzzle, so far everyone is still not giving up on saving my Grandpa. Also Ryou ring was pointing at the chastel….maybe Pegues will tell me the secrets of my puzzle. Then Kaiba appear, we duel on top of the chastel but the duel got serious when he was standing on the eged, going to kill himself if I attack. I was about to for I had to win but Yugi cried out and I stay in the puzzle… I didn't mean to scared him…. I'm sorry Yugi….. Mai chagelled him but Tea step in and talk about Yugi not fighting me alone but his friends are their with him….. maybe there is hope for us to understand each other more and he can be aware of me…. When Yugi finally got his star chips I waited till Yugi is fully aware of me and is ready for me to take his place. During the duel with Mai, he was scared to call me out for he thought I was going to hurt Mai. I would never do that to her, she not a treated to me or him, I want to help him and earn my trust. He finally gave him and somehow knew I mean harm to her. She was taught to duel but I mage to win and face Joey… that was one of the hardest duel I ever face. He was my dear friend, we cried at the end when I beat him and heading my way to face Pegasus. Tonight, Yugi must need his sleep to face him and that girl Karina….. She is very aware of me and looks like she trust me. But she too mysterious unlike the others, maybe I will know her a little more soon but for now I must sleep within the puzzle.


	17. Chapter 17

Finding my true love

Chapter 16

Yami vs pegauses, Yami identity reveal

The duel between Yami and Pegasus is going to start but I worried for both him and Yugi. So far saving his grandpa has been though. We only been on this island for ten days. We could have never made it if it was for the other Yugi, I wonder if we ever learn his name soon. I don't think he and Yugi are not the same people. During Mai duel, Yugi told us that he felt a present within himself and in the puzzle. He now is aware of the spirit of the puzzle. That another reason why their here, to get anaswred from the creator of Duel monsters. So far, the Other Yugi took over the duel then Yugi switched places. Then Peguages used the Eye to cover the dueling platform in a strange, eeri ball. No matter how Tristan ran pass through we can't reach them. So Tea decide to put our hands together for the symbol of friendship. Then I felt light and warm in my heart and soul. We all knew it was coming from Yugi and the Other Yugi. Sadly, it only lasted short then nothing as if Yugi was never their. No! we must not give up. The Other Yugi will keep fighting. I felt that light and will much stronger till the strange dark ball vanished. Yugi appear okay, everyone hugged, laughs and cried. I too hug him and then saw Pegause looking upset. "Now tell us about the millumin Iteas!" Demand the Other Yugi. Pegause looked up and expain how the iteasm were found in Egyatp in Vally Of Theives and met a strange man who warn Peaguse not to followed into a strange room were a slab was holding three out of the seven iteams. That how Pegause got the Eye and lived, anyone who was not worthing for the iteam burns and dies. He also told us that the iteams had evil power. Then he run off. The Other Yugi looked shock and puzzled. I worried for him even more.

'What did he mean that the puzzle had evil power? Am I evil? Who am I and why am I here? I need to know who I am.' As I asked myself question deep within my soul room a man appear, the same man who Peaguse descried. He seem lost and claim I may have something to do with the iteams. I told him what he seeks is deep in my room but I been for a long time, I knew which door had traps, walking in these endless hallways. My true room is my private area where I think like right now as I sat on a throne. The man appear but the ground crumble, I reilezed he not a treath and help him. He thank me but I knew I may thank him later on. "Wait, what is your name?" I asked for I want to rember it if we met again. "My name is Sadi." Then he left. I now talk to Yugi, I did rember a coulpe names I heard form the people that found the puzzle what they called me. "Well I go by Yu-Gi-Oh, Pharaoh but you can call me Yami." Yugi semmed to like that name for me, I too like that name, Yami I am darkness to Yugi for he is my light. I hope his friends will understand me and maybe, I can be their friends.

After coming back thanks to the Kaiba brothers, we arrived home. I still think about my mom and dad. Yugi Grandpa told me their a new game shop called Black Clown that taking away his custorms and we walk in to see a scary clow, I'm terrifiled of them. He was staring at Yugi and his grandpa. I had a strange feeling in my gut. Then a boy name Duke Devilin came to school the next day, he invited us to his shop after losing a duel to Yugi. We all went then Yugi vanished. I fllowed them into a screctr room and then Duke expain why he brought Yugi into this scary room filled with death chambers iteams. The clown was his father, he and Yugi grandpa played an evil game for the puzzle durning a cruise, his father lost and his face was burn badly so in his father ravaged, Duke and Yugi must figth for the Puzzle. Dougen Dice Monster was way different from Duel Monster but the monster were the same. Then Duke father smash the puzzle no matter how many time Yugi cried and begged. I too cried for them. Then Bakura, the evil spirit in the Ring appear before Yugi, calling him weak and he was the "Chosen One" to help the King find his memerios. My heart drop, so the Other Yugi is a king? Maybe that why am here, to help the king and Yugi. Thank you God for sending me here. Then twist of fate happen, a fire appear cause by Duke father who dragged Yugi into a different room, I tried to get Yugi out but the fire was spreading and I can't see. Joey appeared and maged to save Yugi, I ran after them and Joey told us "He chouldn't let go of the puzzle." Yugi stayed in the hospital, we all asked himwhat he wish for in the puzzle, he smiled and said. "To see the Other Me." I hugged him when he said that and almost cried. After that, Yugi came back to school. No one borther him due to the Other Yugi but he was asking out. I chouldn't help to giggled for I heard about the Other Yugi being invoied. I asked him why would his Other self go on a date with Tea and not him. He turn to me, smiling. "Because I want the Other Me to know who he is and when he ready, he can tell me. I hope my plan will work." I giggled and wish him a goodnight.

Yugi been acting strange, I watched him putting on all black shirt, pants, some silver jerwely matching the chain form the puzzle when we got back from Duelist Kingdom. I'm pround for Joey saving him, I wanted to save his life but it was smashed to million of pices, I was in the darkness yet again. I waited for like entiry till I saw a light and heard Yugi voice. "I wish to see the Other Me." Then I was back. Now I'm still wondering what he doing. "Yugi, tell me what the suripesd about." He smiled and laugh. "If I told you, It will not be a screct." So I changed subject. "Tea would love to see you dress like that, you should go out with her." His face turn red, "No Other me! Not right now ummm let's go." His mother came time to time, I often chuckle when she think Yugi talking to himself, maybe soon she will know about me. Then we switched places, I notice we were not duling so I shouted at Yugi for who know where am I at then I saw Tea. Great I embarshed myself, "Hi." She smiled and took me into a small restrant, asking me what to do in life. Funny, I never seen my life that far, so I replied. "Tea, im scared to see what my life has in store with me. I really want to know who I am and why am here." She smiled and show me the article for Egpgyt Musemu. That got my attion, yes. This is where I will find out more about myself. She told me that she wanted to be a dancer in NewYork, then offer me to go places to clear my mind which help. I faced a man named Jony Steep in a duel who wouln't give up on losing to Tea to a dance game. He quite when I told him my partener name. Tea told him the truth which he took. Now night came as we arrived to the muesme. I am ready to find out who I am. I look around and then felt something in a room that lead us to a stone tablet. Their was me as an Egpatyian king and the sorrecer who look like Kaiba. Tea was freaking out but I knew this was real. A woman named Izsu appear with another iteam, the Millum neckless which tell the ferture and past. She explain to us that I was once a pharaoh who saved the world from evil and save mankind. She also me the same evil waited for my the past 3,000 year. Tea was surpised, I told her not to tell Yugi. I'm sure he will find out sooner or later. As I got home, Yugi was worried about himself. I told him that he will be strong and one day he will surpass me. I also decied to take Karina with us durning the Battle City Torments tworrow. I'm sure she will enjoy and learn things from Duel monster. Speaking of her, im also keeping her a screcrt from me being a pharaoh.


	18. Chapter 18

Finding my true love

Chapter 17

Battle city begin, Yami vs rare hunters. And true master of the magican.

Once morning came, Yugi and I had a great breakfast then said our goodbyes to Granpa and walk off to battle city in the wacth tower. We met with Mai, Mako, and a course Rex and Weevill. After talking we all interrupted by Seto Kiaba who explain the rules of the toummrents. So if Yugi lose, he lose his rarest card. But if he win, he take his oppents rarest card and a locator card to find where the semies final take places. When that all over Yugi noticed Joey in the crowd. "Hey you! Give me back my Red Eyes Black Dragon now!" We both come across a strange man who was sitting on table, looking at him. "I don't know what your talking about young man." "Joey?! What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Hey Yuge, Nina. This creep here took my card while I was heading my way to the hospital. He force me into a duel and stole my Red Eyes. He call himself a rare hunter. They take any rare cards. And that not all-" Before he can anything the rare hunter got up. "Not another world wheeler. Now then if I win I keep his card." Yugi puzzle glow as Yami appear, perfect timing too. "Alright, if I win you give me back Joey Red Eyes." The duel start. Joey tried to explain something but the hunter was one step ahead. "If you tell your friend anything I'll rip your card." Yami told Joey to stay quite and let him duel. I got a bottle of water and watching both men duel. Then more people came to watched the duel. It was really amazing, very different from Duelist Kingdom. I'm glad to not stay at the shop and watched Yami duel.

Strage. The rare hunter was summoning weak cards and sending some cards to the grave yard. Wait, I reconziled that strangine. "Let me gusse, the card you are holding is one of the pieces of Exsodia." He began to freak out. I turn to Joey for that what he was trying to tell me. "Thank you Joey, I wouldn't found out if it was for you." He smiled and nodded. Now I played Sowrd of Reveling Light before he can summon an other pices. Luckly I crushed his stragies for he didn't had the right cards to play all five pices. I took Joey card and was about to give it back till I notice the Hunter mumbling something about a master. That had to be the one Izsui told me about. He was being conrol by the last iteam. "Greeting pharaoh, we finally met at last. My hunter was far weak but their will be more but stonger." "Who are you and why do you want my puzzle?!" He chuckled. "I am Marik. And what I want from your puzzle is the pharaoh power and to rule the world!" "Well I'm going to stop you Marik and will not have mine power." Then the hunter past out. Joey thank me and descried to help me out. "Don't worry Yugi, I will help you beath Mairk together so please hold on to my card, I'm going to need it back soon." We both walk off in our own derision. I noticed Karina enjoing my duel. "Say, how about you become my pupil? You want to a greatest female duilest right?" She smiled and nodded. She very shy and not talkied like all of Yugi friends, she really different. "I would love to be your puil Yami. What I learn from your duel is to be ahead of your oppent and know their stragies." I chuckled for she really oserved too. "You are right, come on let's go find out where these rare hunters are and face my destinty." She followed me and we head off to the park. Then I noticed a clown and a strange tent. "What is that? A crusies?" Then clow give us an invation, "My master is waiting for you Yugi." He then enter the tent. "Karina it could be dangerous please wait here for me." She shook her head. "I want to help you save the world too. Please." I let out a small chuckle. She is very interesting. "Karina, this is something more than saving the world." She looked confusied. I will tell her soon who I'm really am but now I face this alone. "Alright, strange I felt really relax when I'm with you." I too nocied that about her, I wonder if she was someone in my past life when I was pharaoh. "I will be back, I promised. Be a good girl." She blushed and look away. "See you in a bit." I walk into the tent as if I'm being drawn or in a trance. I ener into a repilcal of Escape door for my Dark Magian. Then I walk out into a strange room with a computer and the screen had my profiled but dark magain look different. Then I heard a sinster chuckle in the room. "Quick with the magic act and come out." The an man appear wearning a mask. "Greeting Yugi Muto, I am Pandora. You fall into my trap. Now come with me my master is waiting."

"Who is your master? Is it Marik?"'

"Hehehe you will meet him soon."

The room had lots of chains and other things for a magic show. I saw some in Yugi TV, these things are dangers. Then my legs were chain and box appears between my legs. "What's going on?! Explain!" "This is part of the show. You see if one of us win then the box will open that contains a key." "And what happen if one us lose?" This remind me of a couple pentaly games I did when Yugi was a freshman and half of his soupmore years. "Then when the dark engry disk touches us then we die before going to the Shadow Relmael!" This duel was getting harder and more intsen each time I lose life points for the disk get closer and closer. And my Dark Magain is now trap unless I free him. Pandora used his own monserts souls to attack me then just when I was about to lose more life points, my own Magicain used his own soul to save him. Thanks to him I was able to call a my new monster. "Now thanks to my loaly friend, I can summon his appereinst." "What?! No your bluffing! You only have one magician!" I let out a small chuckle. "Your are sadly mistaken. For you see I have two, now come forth! Dark Magicain girl!" I'm glad I got her for she very useful. "When ever Dark Magain goes to the graveyard, she gains 5000 life points. But he not the only one in the grave yard." He looked shock. "What do mean?!" "Look closely." Then his Dark Magain stare into his eyes. "No! Not my magain he helping her!? I will not lose." "I gave you a chance to save your life now prepare to risk it all!" She attack him as his life points went down to zero. I was able to be free but Yugi felt bad for him, so I let him take over to save his life. Then Marik took over, explaining Yugi why he after him that I was pharaoh and we have to save the world. Yugi refused to give up and his friends Tea, Tristan and Duke came along with Mokuba and Kaiba. Karina too came. Yugi thank them and told Karina to come with him. She also want to help us no matter the coast. Sometimes I worried for her but why?


	19. Chapter 19

Finding my true love

Chapter 18

Yami vs mine. Everyone kidnapped.

"Yugi what Pandora said was true. I am not entering this just to save the world." Yugi stop him before finishing with a small smile. "I know, you're trying to get your lost meromies as pharaoh. It's alright Yami, I was aware when Pandora told me being under control by Mairk and all we still need to find out who he is. His rare hunters are going to kill you! So this is my fight too Yami!" Yami nodded and smile. "Thank you Yugi." I looked around for I keep feeling Goosebumps on my arm, Yami too look. "Yugi. We are not alone." Yugi too looked around, "Come out! I know you're here!" Then a creepy mine appear with a duel disk, he had the eye of waja on his forehead. "Greetings little Yugi, now give me the pharaoh power!" Yami took over, then Yugi appear in sprit form, "That power dose not belong to you." "You tell him Yami, their no way he taking it." "Yugi I just did." "Oh? Sorry." Yami turn to me and nod. I ran up into the hills and sit down. "Your mine has seen better day's Mairk, stop hiding and face me!" The mine chuckled. "This mine went insane when he killed his parents due to that guilt, he lock away his emotions so he unable to speak, thanks to me he my ultimate weapon!" I can see Yami getting upset, its send shiver down my whole body. "You use for Muillum Rod to brainwash people! I'LL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" "Ah yes, the brain is really inportain tool to us humans, they beilve they can "see" or "hear" God. Even spilt personity comes, imagination eats it up. That is my power of my item. The doll will kill when the duel is over." Yami chuckle, "Well you found me but can you really beat me?" Mairk laugh. "Let's see if you can defeat God?" I smiled and pray that Yami will win the duel and save the world.

'Mairk combo. He using riveal jam to keep getting more cards in his hand to summon Silfer!' I scarifce my Beta and Gisale to summon Buster Blader, attacking it but it keep regeneration. He used a trap card Steel cage to trap me when it appear, the Egpytain God Silfer! ' I can't die here! Yugi can't die here! I have to find out my past!' I stare in almost horror face to face it Silfer. I began to fall on my kneens. "Give up pharaoh! You will lose and die here!" Karina looked like she not giving on me but what can I do? "Get back in the game Yugi!" I looked over to see Kiaba and Moukba. "Kaiba?" "Get up on your feet Yugi, how dare you kneel to your oppent! You can beat God!" I then knew what I had to do. "Oh? Your still fighting? Fine then, prove to me you can beat God!" I used the spell card that allowed him to throw cards each turn till he had none left then used another spell card to lower his God card so Buster Blade can attack! "No! How can you kill God?! Well you and I will see each other soon pharaoh. Yes, I am at the city this very moment and my hunters are watching your friends. "LEAVE THEM ALONE MAIRK! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME, GOT IT!" He let out a laugter. I then ran, Karina was behind scared and worried. Joey, he promised to help me. Even though he Yugi friend, maybe he can be my friend too. I turn to her then look at Kaiba. I tried calling Tea using a phone boot but then we got cut off. The rare hunters got her and Joey. Not only they were kiddanped, Mokuba too got capture. These rare hunters and marik! This is gone too far. The duel with more of Mairk hunters were foolished and weak. Moukba came in the chopper, I told them why am in the tourment. "I have to stop Mairk from taking over the world and I am a Egptyian pharaoh, Kaiba you were a sorcer in the past. Desity brought us here but now we have to Joey and Tea." I looked down to check on Karina who was riding a bike, going ahead of us. "Heh believe what you want Yugi, but after this is all over you and I will duel." Stubborn as always. Yugi dueled againsit Joey in a dangerous duel with anchored that will dragged one or both on the sea. And that rare hunter has a decviced that will cause a huge cargo box to kill Tea. Yugi believe the real Joey was in there. I think he will be going back to old self hurting Yugi. But Yugi still believe even though he gave the puzzle to Joey, even as their sinking…they were still friends. Yugi, you are slowly becoming strong one day you will surpress me. After that, Joey sister took off her banges. She remind me of Karina and Yugi, Mai came along with Tristan and Duke. The duel with Ryou yami, Bakura was the thougest decised I made. Ryou fainted and the ring came off. Strange, we are both different but Yugi explain that we are alike in a way. To share a body and need to survive. Then Mairk appear only it was someone eles, named Odion. The real Mairk was Numbo. Then he too had a Yami called Mailk. He send Mai and Bakura to the shadow Remlame. I will not forgive him! Now we are trap in Cyber world build by Noah who turn out to be Kiaba and Mokuba step brother 8 year ago. I felt sorry for him, being trap here alone with no friends or family. He turn everyone into stone but I was able to win due to help of my friends soul and Yugi.

Noah, his story was awful. If was in mine world…. He would hate it. I really enjoy this world being with Yugi and Yami. I'm glad to be his pupil to learn about card games and magic. But now we finally escaped the cyber world thanks to Noah sacrife. I cried for him when the expoiled came at us and was nothing but flowers that Mokuba drop. The duel tower was amazing. Kaiba told us this was Kiba crop old headcrouter due to his evil step father. He used it for weponda and military. Kinda sound like Hilter to me. Joey was half dead aginst Mailk duel. Yami looked upset as he walk out before he had to face Kaiba. "Yami. Before you go…. I'm sorry what happen to Joey but I know he will live! He a fighter! So please rember that we are all here for you." On this journry I heard everyone calling Yami a pharaoh I wonder why is that. He turn to me, giving me a fake smile and walk off before Tea ran pass me. She too said some words. Yami didn't care if I was listening. He told that day they went out on a date to the meusem and found out why he here. He smiled, a real one this time and gave everyone a thumb up. While everyone went back, Tea stay outside. "So you keep on going to him even though I told you to stop or I will hurt you." She tried to push me but I moved qiucky and chuckled darkly. "Poor Tea, if only he saw how ugly your soul is. Hehehehehe" She back away and enter the room as I flowed Yami to his duel and felt pain in my head as he saw a vision of Anicent Egpty. I too saw it, everything was destroy. No one is around. The whole place cover in darkness that is wicked and evil. Even the Gods were stone. Then I saw Yami and Kaiba in their past self… Yami is a sexy pharaoh. But strange, it feel like I been here or I knew something about him and who is this "evil one" that Kiaba past self is talking about. Yami won the duel and Joey is alive. Thank God, now Yami must faced Mailk, dear God always portect him and us.


	20. Chapter 20

Finding my true love

Chapter 19

Yami vs Mailk. New foes and truth about Duel monsters.

Yami: I can't believe this year is going by fast.

Me: Yeah. Well I'm glad its 2014 now, so I hope good things will come.

Yugi: Sonicshadow5 aka Karina dosen't own anything. Karina hirik belong to her. Me, Yami and others belong to Kauzi Takashi.

Mailk, he played dirty from the start. Not only was he using Mairk to send in the darkness but Yugi too. I can't lose this duel or eles Yugi will die, I will not have a body to host and the world will be under control in darkness. The heart of the cards are always with me and Yugi for these past two years. I have faith. Odin came to stop Mailk but we can see he too weak. But he still keep fighting. Then I pulled out that Kaiba gave me. "Mailk, you will lose! I have a card in my hand that will destroy Ra!" All my monsters from the graveyard came to aid me sending Ra along with Mailk.

The smoke clear out to revel Mairk. "Its over Marik. You are free now, its your move." He noded and placed his hand on his duel disk. "I surrender the duel." His dark side pleaed but Mairk knows what to do now. The shadows dissaper, Marik and his family thank me. I see markings on his back, it was amazing but awful that every first born had this same marking on their back. He must been in so much pain and anger. As I gaze closer, I can't understand it but I see an image of the tablet. I have to go at the museum to find out my past with the three Egyptian Gods card. I looked around for I was the only one who saw it. Mairk thank me again and Kaiba told everyone that this place will blow up in two hours. Luckily there was a helicopter and Kaiba went off his own way.

I remain in the puzzle till the end day for Tea wanted to hang out with me. I waited for her in the clock tower, she wave back.

I saw them together that day, I felt awful and sick seeing him with her. It's been few weeks when battle City happen everything look peaceful but I knew something evil will happen. I stay at home for I was getting sick from the heat. Yugi grandpa took care of me, Yugi mom too take care of me before she left. Yugi and Yami also check on me. I felt awful for making everyone worried about me. One day, I was falling asleep to have a nightmare about Yami. He was trap and surrounded by darkness and screaming. Then I hear a crash of glass downstairs and Yugi grandpa hurt. I quickly run down stairs, to see him hurt then Yugi worried with his friends. "Grandpa! What happen?!" "Y-Yugi….your cards… the gods cards…..someone took them….." "Did they say who?" His grandpa shook his head no. "We have to get them back! They are not going to get away from this!" As they head out, I stay with Yugi grandpa as he resting in his room, I went back to my room. Yugi came back, he check on me then went to his room. Morning came as he and the others were watching the news. Monsters came all over the world; Kaiba also told everyone his company was not responsible. "So what cause this to happen? Kaiba said he not the one doing this." "Yugi, a package came to you in the mail." "Did it say who?" "Hmmm not sure." We all put the video on the VHS. Then peguses appear on the screen. Everyone even me began to freak out. "Yugi-boy I need your help. Someone is after me, I need you to come to my headquarters at California and don't lose that card, and you are my last hope." "Well guys we have to go see Pegasus." Said Yugi. I let out a chough as everyone turn to me. "You should stay here till you get better." Said his grandpa. I nodded and frown at Yugi. I have a sick feeling inside. I pray for their safety and fall asleep.

24 hours past then I woke up half sick, walking out of Yugi bedroom then storm off. I keep having a strange feeling as I got into the airport and headed to San Diageo. I asked people around if they saw Yugi and his friends. They pointed at the direction and found myself in the desert. Death Valley, I remember said his friend Arthur Hawkins. I found a trailer and watched Joey, Tristan and Duke in a car and was all in a hurry. I followed them as I ran. I just keep running for I was the fastest in the school and did track. Strange, I'm still feeling ill. What is going on? Then uphead I saw a strange green light. "Yami….." I know he their but not sure how. I keep running till I jump over a ledged and made it to the other side and running. That was scary, I could have died but I was like a ninja. Then I stop where Joey, Tristan and Duke stood and let a gasp. Yami turn around as he heard Joey and on his forehead was a strange marking. "No way! That the seal of Orichalcos!" Joey shouted. He grab ahead of Rex demanding why Yami has that. Wevvi explain to us that man Yami dueling gave him that card. All we do now is wait. Tears feel from eyes. Yugi told us that card is evil.

This power. Oh how I love it, I will use it to not anyone get in my way. The fools I call my friends, they are weak. They need this power. But first I have to deal with this fool. "Heheheheh this power is mine and you will lose your soul! I summon Tamiuse!" The dragon appears then vanished, leaving Dark Magain Girl alone. "What did you do to my dragon?!" Raphel chuckled, "It what you done, that card and Tamius do not mix." "What have I done?!" I let out a scream of pain as the shadow magic around us grew stronger. "You were a fool to give me this card! When I'm done with you, your soul will be gone." I thought I would win but sadly I lost, now my soul will be lock away. Then I was pushed by someone. "Yugi?! What are you doing?!" He smiled at me. "It need one of us, so I am letting the seal take me intent." "Nooooo Yugi!" It was too late, the light from the seal is taking his soul. Then everything look blurry as I black out. The next thing I heard was Joey, he was relieved to see me but tears fell from my eyes. "Is everything alright pal?" The tone of his voice was worried. "No, everything is not alright Joey. They took him." "Who?" He asked more worried. "Yugi. I let my rage took over ughhhhh!" I fall on my knees, hitting the ground. "It should have been not him! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I rode on Rebecca horse while the others rode the car, no one said nothing till we arrived back at the trailer. "Hey guys! I knew you won the duel!" Said Tea, smiling. "My Yugi always win!" Rebecca huged me, mistaking me for Yugi. What can I say to her and Tea. "We got a problem. Yugi didn't won the duel." Said Joey. "What are you talking about? That card should have got his soul then how can be standing…right behind me?" Said Tea, confused and sad. "Yugi? What's wrong? Talk to me." Rebecca pleads. "They got him." "Who?" she asked scared. "Yugi." Then she back away then got upset. "You let that happen to Yugi?! That card was evil and you still used it anyway?! If you were really a great pharaoh you not let that happen to poor Yugi! It should have been you! Not Yugi!" Tea comforts her. "She right. If I haven't play that seal Yugi would be here. I let everyone down. Its all my fault!" Out of nowhere Joey grab me and punch me on the ground to get sense out of me. Karina ran to my side, cleaning the blood off my face. I looked into her eyes, I seen no hate, fear but just pity and sadness. She feel really sorry for me. I got up on my feet and looked at everyone who were fighting to find Dartz headquarters. "Everyone, if we keep fighting like this then the seal will take us." Everyone agree as we head inside and talk to Kaiba. "Yugi lose his soul in a duel!" Joey screams in the video cam. Kaiba was really pissed. "YUGI LOSE TO A NO BODY?!" I avoid to look at him he can already see my weakness. "Kaiba wait." I begged. He cut me off shouting and left. I went to my room, sobbing then I turn around to see Karina. She hugged me tightly and spoke for the first time. "I want you to give me all your pain, I can take it and I forgive you Yami." Tears fell more in my eyes as I stare at her. "Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone." She smile and hug me. "I too am alone. We can be alone together okay?" I nodded and fall asleep on the bed.

Yugi: I got kidnapped?!

Me: Yup *hug Yami and kiss his check* You have me and the others

Yami: *Sobbing as he hugged me and Yugi*


	21. Chapter 21

Finding my true love

Chapter 20

A friend or foe? Yami vs weevil

Yami: *Still depress*

Me: Yugi and I will help you pharaoh.

Yugi: sonicshadow5 aka Karina doesn't own anything. Ocs and plot belong to her. Me, Yami and others belong to Kazuik Takashi.

As I watched him sleep he was moving around, look in pain. Maybe a Nightmare. I hug him and went to the bath room which was in the room then the light went off then back on. I stare into the mirror and gasp. My reflection is not me but a beautiful woman who look 18, more mature with golden eyes stare back at me. "Don't be scared Karina. My you really look like me."

"Who are you?" I whispered. She chuckle like a sinister person. "I am Yami Nina, I know all about you. I was always there when you got bullied and felt your pain. It saddens me when you killed yourself back in that awful world. Say you want to why you are too different from the others?" I looked at her for I'm not sure to trust her but. "Why?" She smiled. "Because when you got mad or filled with hate I appear, you can run faster and sense something about Yami due to me. And speaking of him, I know everything about his past. Oh yes, that man was right- Yami was indeed an evil king." Her smiled look creepy now and small laughter that send chills over me. "He cared about himself, killing everyone with his shadow games and hurt his servants but not me! But when he seal himself in the puzzle…. He changed for the worst thanks to Yugi."

"Wait, if you all about him why don't you tell him? And just who are you Nina?" She chuckled. "I can't do that, he need to find out his past himself and I was once someone who was to be be- throne to a powerful pharaoh. Night Karina, I'm always watching you."

Then my reflection was back to normal.

I sit down next to him, hugging him close and cried. He moved a bit and also cried. "Yugi, I'm sorry. Please come back." These tears will not stop, I swear I'll help Yami no matter what. I may not be part of this world, but I have a reason to be here and not at Heaven.

Morning came as I awoke everyone was outside getting ready to get on the train to Florida for that where Dartz hideout is. Rebecca kept insitening to come with us but her grandpa tell her it's too dangerous, she left sobbing yelling at him for not understanding what going on. I turn to Yami for he was looking down, still upset. After saying good bye to Duke we all got on the train filled with thousands of people, I feel a strange energy. Nina chuckled as I sat down behind Tea and Yami. I looked at her while I sat at the window seat, puzzled. 'Your right, we are not alone and these passages are not what they seem.' She chuckled again and disappears. I can over them talking; Tea was talking about a beach then something about forgetting her bathing suit. "How stupid." Nina and I said in union. Yami got up still upset and annoyed by Tea. I turn to her, glaring at her. She looked out for I was scaring her. "He doesn't want to hear your foolishness and if you really want to help him, stop talking to him. He already is hurting, enough." She growled just when she was about to talk till Tristan blurt out. " Hey guys, What happen to all the passengers?! I notice from the start we with a train filled with soul Drazt must have capture or it was all a mind trick. And they disappear when Yami walked out. Joey too freak out, "It's like a ghost town!" "Please don't say ghost," Tea said totally not paying attention to me now. I looked back to see him and Tea beat me to talking to him. He then took off going to the other side, and then it slowly became lose.

Tea and I stop dead in our track, scared to anything. 'Hey, you should push her off. Come on Karina, I know you want to do it.' I stare at Yami as he reach out. "Take my hand!" Tea then jump, grabbing his hand. I felt jealous and then I heard Nina growling at me. 'Fool! If only you push her off. Don't worry she will have it coming soon.' I too jump and almost fell till Yami grab my back. "Don't worry I got you." I nodded at him and was about to thank him but he run off along with Tea. He then climbs up the train, Tea and I began to climb up and then we stop to see Weevil. "I should have known it was you! Now, tell me where Yugi is!" I almost jump when Yami shouted. I still hear Nina chuckling. 'Oh yes, he was somewhat like this 3,000 year ago. He had so much anger, pride that everyone was scared of him. Even the people of Egypt that Yami didn't like were scared of him." I then prayed that Yami will win for the seal was played. He was already scared. The duel is almost over till Weevil was holding a card, calming it was Yugi. Knowing him, he lying. But Tea and Yami believed him. As he laughs when he was done ripping the card, Tea was crying. I let out a smirk that was not Yugi. Drazt has Yugi. Yami was more pissed off. 'Yes! Show me the old you Yami.' Nina laughed insanely.

"You will pay Weevil! You hear me…..YOU WILL PAY!" I shouted as I played my card, berserk ringer and stare at him filled with anger and hate. "You lose and your soul will be taken by the seal. Every time I draw a monster card in my hand, my monster on the field will keep attacking till I drawn a trap or spell. Now attack! Whipe out his life points!" My beat warrior attacks him till his life point hit zero. But it not over, I keep drawing monster after monster. 'Never forgiven! Never forgiven! Never forgiven!' Just when I was about to drawn another monster I heard Tea pleaded. "Pharaoh! Stop! Enough you won the duel." I looked at her then Karina. She too was hurting and crying for my loss, not from fear. I then run over to Weevil, shaking him. "Tell me where Yugi is!" I then pulled him up, screaming. Tea cried more. "It's no use; his soul was taken by the seal. You won the duel." I then looked at the card I was going to used it was Dark Magician Girl. I have to keep my promise to her. The whole train began to shake then fell off the tracks. We all let out a scream as we fall into a stream. My vision began to fade as I sink into the darkness. 'Maybe now I can finally be with Yugi.'


	22. Chapter 22

Finding my true love

Chapter 21

Yami vs Yugi, hero come back

Yami: *Still upset about Weevil and stare at me* you are taking awhile. What's the hold up?

Me: Well I'm rewacthing season 4 and the last season of the anime you guys are in. *hug him and smile*

Yami: *Sigh* Sonicshadow5 aka Karina dosen't own anything but the story, oc's and plot. Yugi and I along with our friends belong to Kazui takashi. *Hug me back with a small smile* Enjoy

_Dream: I was alone, it was dark. The air was blowing a little, I can see the dead city of Egypt. Then I was inside the place watching Yami and Seto in their past life 3,000 ago are dueling. Their monster clash as the image change to Yami turning his back to me. He said something but I can't make it out. I looked down to see the earth below me crack open, I slowly watched him breaking the puzzle as his soul enter he then turn around but it was too late. I was falling into the earth. _ I then shook and saw a huge white wolf staring at me as if he sense something about me. I smiled back and was about to pet him till he took off the tent. Then I walk out to see a girl dress like a cowgirl as she talk to Yami and Tea. I thank God Yami alright and oddly Tea though I don't like her at all. 'You saw it? I'm really shock you how I died.' 'Wait. I was in your body? That was your memory on how you died?' She gave me a small smile and looked like she going to cry. 'Sorry, whever I look at Yami I think about his past life. He is still not the same pharaoh I know. I know deep down you love him.' I felt tears in my eyes for it was her crying. I still feel sad for her. We arrived into our desination to a valley. Yami took off alone. Tea was about to after him but Chris stops her. "You both can't go there, the pharaoh has to face this alone." So we just stood there and watched evil spirits from everyone he faced in a duel from Duelist Kingdom all the way to Battle city came before him as he walk pass them into the inner the circle…. The circle that Native Americans used to call sprits or curing the ill. The figure appears to be Yugi. "He back." I shouted. Tea too was happy to him then I gasp as Yami went past him for it was just Yugi's soul. Then they are dueling each other, both having the same cards and Yugi played the seal and sounded really creepy when he played that card. Tea too looked scared at Yugi playing the seal.

"Yugi please don't." I pleaded but nothing I said to him will make him stop. He then play Dark Magicain girl on catapult Turtle but I was able to stop this attack using into Divine wind. It attacks him I ran and put him on my arm, he smiled at me which was strange. "Yugi? Did plan all this?" "Yeah….. you pass the test to be the darkness in your heart by fighting me…remember I'm always with you…." He then vanished into thin air. "I swear I will bring you back!" I fall on my knees, pounding it still crying. "It all my fault! I should have been the one who been lock away, not you." Then I felt the ground shaking as the clouds darken then a strange monster appear. It had the symbol of the Oracles. Then as I fought him, images appear in my head as the spirits show me. It was the battle raphel told me durning our duel. Dule monsters from Altains were fighting against the ones who are trying to save Altainst. Tamious was badly hurt by a strange man who I think it Drazt. He and a strange dragon I ever seen attack clash then I almost got hit by the monster creature. Inronheart got hurt and was capture, Chris and her pet wolf Sky which turn out to be Silverfang he too was capture. "Pharoah! My granpa wanted to give you this!" I can't believe this young girl had a strong spirit but I fear for her too. "Stay back! It's to dangerous!" But it was too late she was also hit by the lighting and fell down hard, I fall on my knee shaking oh ra. She was so innocence and I can't do anything for I'm still trap in the seal. She smiled weakly giving me the card. I was too powerless to say anything. "I trust you pharaoh, good bye." Then she was gone. "No come back, please." I felt anger and I asked the card she gave me for forgiveness and then I summon Tomus. I won the duel and met up with Tea and Karina. They were looking at a stone that had a craving of crish, Inronheart, Sky and other drangons. "So wait they were ghost?" Tea asked. "They were sprits from a great battle 1,000 year ago. Now that battle will begin again." I place a white flower in front of the stone as then we all climb the mountains. I help Tea up the Karina. "I hope we get their soon, if we keep fllowing the tracks they will lead us to Joey and Trsian. And find out this Dratz creep so we can free everyone he capture" I agree with her and for the first time I smiled. "Let's hope they are not in danger and if only this was easy." I notice her putting her arm around me. Karina then went through us and she put her around me. I almost blush and chuckle. "You alright?" She looked at me and shook her head no. "My head is hurting… I'm going to pass out." I touch her forehead and she was right. I took off my jacket for it was really hot and put it on her head, I petted her as she smiled and almost blush hiding her face from me. It was really cute. "Don't worry we will find water for you. Just tell me if you want me to carry you okay?" She smiled and looked at Tea then hold my hand, squeezing it as if scared. I looked back at Tea for she was smiling. After a few hour past we looked up to see strange lights that look like Norther Lights. "You see what am I seeing?" Tea asked. "Yes, that the same thing Yugi saw. It's the great beast. Let's go we have to hurry." I put her down for it was no longer hot and I was wearing my jacket few minutes. I then stop to see Kaiba aircraft. I told him we are in danger and he need our help. Finally he agree and we head off to Florida.


	23. Chapter 23

Finding my true love

Chapter 22

Return of the King, Pharaoh of Egypt vs Atlantis King

Yami: Well I'm glad to be back to my old self but I fear it not last *look at me* right?

Me: *Frown and nod yes*

Yami: Karina aka sonicshadow5 dosen't own anything but the story and plot. My friends and I beglong to Kaziuk takashi.

Kaiba and I enter into his building which was surprised me, he has copies in California, New York and here in Florida. We fought against monsters. "Kaiba these monsters are real not just holograms." He looked at me with disbelief. "You mean to tell me these monsters are real Yugi? Ha! Your more insane than the everyone eles." I let out a small chuckle and summon my monsters then we headed into the main computer system. We got the information we need and thanks to Professor Hawkins tranlatstion of the text, we found out that the leader of Paraside and that man I saw in my vision are the same man. 'But how can that be? He should have been dead for 1,000' then we were in a different realm almost like the Shadow Realm. Then I saw that man in my vision with a black snake. He greeted us and told us his plan of taking over the world. "Give us back the soul you took and Yugi!" I shouted. He chuckled at us. "You have no right to talk in demands Pharaoh." This shock me, just how does this man know I'm a pharaoh. Then we summon our dragons, Tamist seemed to remember what Drazt did for he attack first when he asked about his eyes. After he disappears the monsters came for I was lost in thought on everything. "Yugi! Let go!" I looked over to Kaiba for he was on the elevator. We keep running till we were trap against the end of the building. "Yugi. I want you to jump." "What?" Is kaiba trying to kill us or he plan something. "I trust you and now you trust me." We both jump into Blue Eyes Jet plane then got attack as we crash but got out safely. We walk till I saw the others waiting for us. Moukuba ran up to his brother. Tea appears saying Joey and Tristan were attack by the monsters that attack us in the desert. We rush into the trailer when Author Hawkins told us that everyone around the world are going into hospital for being in a coma. It has to be those monsters. We then stop and rush outside to see what was wrong then Tristan was about to lose his soul to the creature then I summon Celtic Guarded. Tea then remembers that every policeman were under the Seal spell. Tristan told us that Joey took off going after one of the guys that work for Dratz. Rebecca and Duke talk about their duel with a guy named Valon. "We have to find Joey and fast."

Kaiba came out with his duel disk for we were surrounded by the creatures. I summon Tamais then I turn around to hear Tea and Rebecca calling out for help. I save them and Kaiba left, leaving us a hint where to find Joey. After 5 mins past Tristan keep insisting we should find him. "He may lose his soul now! Let go!" I felt awful that we can't go anywhere without Rebecca finding him. "I found him here, this map will help you." I took it and thank her. "Alright, we will find him and bring him back." "Please bring Yugi back too. Are you sure he alright?" I know why she keep asking about him, she love him and still doesn't forgive me for I did two day ago. "Don't worry. I promise he alright and I will bring him back soon." Then I was about to go on my own then I was stop by Tea and Tristan. Karina got out of the trailer for she realized it was over. "Pharaoh you are not doing this alone." Tea said. "Yeah we are going help you no matter what." Said Tristan. I nodded at them, smiling and look at Karina. "You also want to help me?" "Yes, I will always be with you till the end." I can tell from her eyes that she mean it. "Let's go." Reccbecaa wanted to come with us but she can't. "I will bring Yugi back I promise." I said to her. Then we ran for 30 minutes then I stop to see Tamise glowing then stop. 'Joey must have summon him.' Then five more minutes past then I saw Tamise in the building, crying out. I already knew Joey must have lost the duel. We found him and Valon. Both their soul were captures. "Mai did this to Joey! She wanted to make him pay for what he did!" Yelled Tristan. "No way. She will never do this." Tea said looked sad. Karina also looked shock and didn't say anything. "We all know who did this. He hides while everyone dose his dirty work. We this end now!" I took off running, leaving them behind. I looked over to Karina with worried eyes; she always looked at me with those eyes. She really worries about me. I gave her a small smile and taking off faster then the elevator open as I saw Mai. She was passed out and saw a single white feather. She duel Raphael but why? He waited for me up on the building. Telling me Mai went agaist him and he capture her soul. He showed me the seal. I was shivering in fear. 'He trying to make me play it but that will not work. I must stay true to my heart.' The duel begin as I played Seal of Darkness. Sending both to his past and he dig a hole on the ground with two head skulls that looked like children. He broke down, crying. "What that someone you know?" "They were my sister and brother. They are dead." Then his monster came back on the field and no matter how many time I tried to send it to the card graveyard it keep or reviling its self till Raphael has no cards left. "Heart of the cards please guide me." I threw the card I needed. I used Joey's Hermos and fuse him with another monster to become a bow for Guardian Iatos. Surisply Raphel didn't lose his soul. "So what happen? Why was his soul not taking away?" Asked Karina. "It's because he saw the light and now he was free." The whole building began to crumple around us, he was too weak to move on. Not matter what I was not giving up on him till he throw me up and fell, giving me a chip. I looked back, sadly for I chouldn't save him. We were lead by locus to a Navy ship off from the Key West in Florida to the Burmata Triangle. The captain of the ship begged us for our help for him aware of what going on around the world and trying to find Drazt. We arrived to his hide and saw millions of carve stones filled with people he had capture for over 10,000. Sadly, Kaiba lose his soul and my friends all passed out from Drazt assault. But as I looked back Karina was not passed out, she was somehow unharm.

I knew why I can't passed out like the others… because I'm really dead. I was never part of this world. I like this world better than the one I was born and living in. Everything here was filled with magic, amazing Duel Monster but most importantly him. Yami. I never thought of him ever being evil. He was having too much pride and looked where it come too. I tried to talk but only whispers came out. "You have to win….. and save this world…..you are not alone pharaoh….we are all here for you…. I am always here for you…." Drazt laughed. "Fools. Don't listen to her, she trying to let you deceive you. You are alone. Now put your hand on the duel disk." I watched in horror as Yami was slowly putting his hand to his duel disk for he was going to give up. Dratz was somehow controlling him. "I must surrender the duel. My friends are waiting for me." Tears fell from my eyes. "No Yami please…you taught me to look into the light please…." Then he was shaking and the Oracles got smaller and closer to him then it back fried as the puzzle glow. Then I saw everyone spirit protecting him. This duel was still on. Nina frown and was shock to see Yami still fighting. Then after everyone woke up we all ran outside and saw the Great Beast. Dartz fused with Leavan. They were attacking Joey, Kaiba and Yami. I screamed and cried for Yami as I watched everything. Then he was swallowed by the beast belly.

I felt something warm in my heart and tears in my eyes. 'That's coming from the pharaoh Karina. He wants us to feel our true feeling within everyone hearts even yours.' I smiled and cried more. 'I do love him. I really love him. When the time is right, I will tell him how I feel now he need my light.' Then I watched Yami in his spriti form come out of the puzzle and flew up with three Egyptain Gods into the sky along with Leavan. I silently prayed for Yami. Five minutes has past when I watched the Great best in flames and Yami along with Yugi were in the city of Atlantis. The storm got worst as Kaiba men had no choice but to leave both Yami and Yugi. I cried again.

When the strom was over I looked out the window to see the Knights and Dark Magician Girl going back to their own world in the Northern Lights. Looking down, I saw Yugi and Yami. Not only I can sense Yami but now I can him in his spirit form. Night came when we all park into forest of California I was visited by Dark Magician Girl while I was walking by the lake. It was a beautiful full moon, she smiled at me and shake my hand. "Thank you and the pharaoh for saving both our world. Karina, you are running out of time in this world. You have one more year till you find love, I can tell you ready found happiness." I nodded and frown. "Is the pharaoh leaving by next year?" She looked at me sadly. "I'm afraid so. He was brought here to save mankind from dangers but he has to return to his resting place soon." She then left as tears feel from eyes. 'Why? Why dose time have to move so fast?'


	24. Chapter 24

Finding my true love

Chapter 23

Time going by too fast, home at last

Yami: I can't believe it almost done. I'm impressed. *smile at me*

Me: Thanks Yami. This part of the story may confuse others but I'll explain everything in the end. *smile back*

Yugi: Lobakarina15 aka Karina doesn't owns anything but the plot and story. The pharaoh and I along with our friends belong to Kazuki Takahasi.

Everyone: Enjoy.

We were all unaware that Kaiba hosting a Grand prix in the United States. He took us to L.A. were it was taking place. Yugi made a statement he just wanted to relax while no villains were after him, the puzzle or his friends. I too want peace but that Zigfree guy give me goosebumps and worst, that Vivian woman had a thing for Yami which made me more sick. She is just like Tea but worst. She keeps saying that Yami need to go easy on her or want to go out with him ha! If only she knew he was a pharaoh. He won the duel against her though she already lost to Becky.

After Yami won the State Championship we all went back home and few months later everyone was going to a trip to Indian while I stayed behind to take care of the shop.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Karina? What if someone tried to take the Egyptian Gods card?" I smiled at him and shook my head. "I'll be alright Yugi and I take care of them. If anyone tried to come I will call the cops." He sighs and smiled. "Alright Yami and I are counting on you." I then grab his hand and looked at him with pain mix with sadness. "Yugi, that Nightmare you had it may be a sigh about him. Please don't say anything to Yami. I worried for him a lot." He nodded and then I looked up to see Yami in front of me. He gave me a hug and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, I will be alright. And if anything happen Yugi and I will fight. Be a good and take care of everything." I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and then closed the door, locking it. They all came back at around night time which surprised me. "How was the trip?" Yugi chuckled as we headed upstairs to his room and he told me about what really happen. "NO WAY?! YOU REALLY MET AlEXANDER The Great?! In the history book they never found out what happen to him. What was he like?" "He was just like Yami, a great king and we faced his evil side. We were all in shock that he visited Egypt and not only he became a pharaoh but he had the Ring at one point but a dark half was created and caused everything from the war. His dark half also used his servants as human sealed but we won. I was glad that Yami didn't want the Ultimate power to control the world. I guessed I really changed him these past three years." I smiled and pray to God for taking care of everyone on our trip to Egypt that Yugi been plan on going. My birthday came and I was 14 year old. Christmas too came and I would sing songs in front of the Clock Tower, were it all first began. Soon, I will go back to my own world. I really don't want to go back, I love it here. And I'm sure Yami want to stay here too. I looked up to see snow falling and smiled. 'Mom, Dad Merry Christmas. I now you both think I'm dead but my soul is here. And I promised I will come back. Wait for me.' I walk back to the shop and saw Yugi and his friends had a Christmas party. They were celebrating Yami last Christmas. He saw me crying and holds my hand. "What's wrong Karina? I thought you were happy?" I can see sadness in his eyes and I hugged him, sobbing in his chest. "I am but…this is your last time here with everyone…. I do not want you to live… please Yami stay here….." He gently put his hand on my shoulder and smiled a little. "I have to face my destiny please forgive me Young One. You are dear to me but you and the others know the reason why am here because I have to remember my past and save mankind from evil… that why I have to go back to my home…. In Egypt." Before I can say anything else he kissed me on the forehead and smiled. "Let's go back inside Karina, I want everyone to be happy and remember everything."

We took pictures and I hope he will have his own body, I kinda feel awful that he had to kissed me with Yugi body… I know Yugi see me as a close friend and he love Tea. I looked up into the stars and then went to sleep.

One year later ( year 2000)

Before I was about to go to bed for the trip to Egypt was tomorrow, I overheard Yugi granpa talking about his trip to Egypt to find The Tomb Of The Nameless Pharaoh. He found the puzzle in the year 1960, he was in mids 30's or 20's and after he came faced to face with the spirit of the pharaoh, he took the puzzle and promised to keep it safe. I remember Yugi told me when people asked him about the puzzle they all thought it was fancy box. After his grandpa left I then heard Yugi and Yami were talking.

"Yugi, I know now I'm a pharaoh but no matter what happen my memories here will always be with me. No matter what. When I get my memories of my past, I will never forget you and the others. You are my eternal treasure."

I cried when he said that, Yami is indeed a caring pharaoh, Nina was wrong about him. "It my duty to help you Yami see I was alone before you came into my life and I'm glad to be your friend. And now it my turn to help you."

At midnight I heard a crash of a window and Yugi running down the stairs into a thunderstorm. I quickly got up and ran after him then hide till I saw Bakura. 'I thought Ryuo got rid of that Ring, why does it keep coming back?' "So let me get this straight. If all the seven items are placed then the pharaoh will go to the realm of the dead?" Bakura chuckled "That correct Yugi. And I know more than your pharaoh friend but it too bad he doesn't remember anything. Your are just a vessel to him and once he remember everything he will no long need you anymore." Then the puzzled glow and I almost blush when he wearing Yugi pj….wow he looked really good in them. "Bakura! If what you say is true then now this, don't ever say anything like that to Yugi! We will stop you!"

"Ah you finally awoke from your beauty nap. And yes, everything I said was true. We are both alike, two souls from 3,0000 taking over a living person." "WE ARE NOT THE SAME!" Bakura laughed and took off. Yami turn around for I was making noises. "It's alright, you can come out now." I walked out and hold out an umbrella for us. "It's really cold and I do not want you to get sick for the trip Yami." He chuckled and touches my face as I stare into those purple eyes. "Thank you, you are so caring and kind to me not because I'm a pharaoh but your friend right?" I blush and nodded to him. "You are my best friend." He smiled. "Let's go back. We have to get ready." We all arrived the airport to Egypt at 10:50Am and arrived there at around 3:00pm. We were greeted by Mairk and his family. I was surprised to see the sands, Pyramids and Sphinx. Then for the 1st time I stare in amazement of the stone tablet of Yami and Kaiba in their past life. He holds out the God cards as a bright light hit. Then I watched in horror as his sprit was going into the tablet. Yugi began to cry then we saw Sadi. He explains to us that Yami will be reliving his past life only within the puzzle and his soul. Everyone began to hold hand I just lay down and mediated. I see a bright light and then I looked around to see am lying on a bed and then looked at the mirror in horror.


	25. Chapter 25

Finding my true love

Chapter 24

Back in the past 3,000 year ago. What is real?!

Yugi: So where is oc is Yami really memories?! And me anlong with our friends and Yami are within his mind and "World of memories" is not his real memories?

Yami: She will explain everything in the end, I do want to see your oc going to do here. LobaKarina15 aka Karina dosen't own anything but the plot and story. Yugi and I along with our friends belong to Kazuki Takashashi.

Me: I will let the story explain everything but I will put a note in the end.

All: Enjoy!

My relfection. I was not me well I was half me and half Nina. My face and body was like her but my hair was spike to the side next to my ear but was long for my hair was straight. And my eyes, they are not hazel but golden. "Well this is intresting. We are somehow in an alternatied place away from the others even Yami." I turn around to see her, sitting on the bed crossing her legs. "What do you mean Nina?" She chulked and looked into the balcony for the city was huged and reach miles and miles away. "You are in Yami real memroes of his past. Where he and Yugi are just memories from the puzzle and his mind. That world they are in is a fake. Bakura created it for a twisted Shadow Game. Yami will become pharaoh but a pawn. I hope he will relized he playing a game." I looked outsite and looked down to see the gaurds then turn to her. "So I am in your body back 3,000 year ago?" She nodded. Yami is too doing the same in that other world. But if he fail the shadow game Bakura is playing. Then Yami will be gone and Doimoin City will no longer be no more, here you will see how Yami died the 1st time and nothing will happen to the freture, got it?" "I understand. I just hope the others are alright and know what to do. So is Yami in the Shadow Relema?" She nodded yes. "He asleep, his soul is his pawn but he will wake up soon. Now in this world he is not "Yami" but goes by his real name. You should talk to the pharaoh now Karina." She then vainshiped as I walked out the room into hallways, down stairs into the throne room. The seven presit all nodded at me and left. I stare into the throne to see the pharaoh who looked like Yami only his skin was tan, wearing a white tunic, golden jwerely head to toe and open his eyes. My god, his eyes are crimson and hair too. "You need something my dear?" I walked over to him as I careful sit on his lap and felt his hand on my back. "I missed you, I was alone a scared. What happen?" He chuckled darkly. "That damn Theif King Bakura, he tried to take the throne and challged me. I summon one of the Egptyain Gods and scared him off. If he dare show me his face agin I will kill him. I swear to Ra I will kill him." I shiver in fear for this is how Yami was really like 3,000 ago. Not only that, he going back to his oldself too when I 1st met him. He frown for he saw my face, touching it. "Sorry to sacred you princess, I forgot you never been around another roalty who has greater power. Everyone already fear me beause I'm evil. Your not scared of me are you Eshe?" I smiled and shook my head no. "I not sacred of you pharaoh, you will never hurt me right?" He smiled and kissed my checks. "I can't wait till Bakura is gone, soon you and I will be married and I will finlly have a beautiful queen and an heir." I kissed his checks and touch his hair. "I hope our son will look like you. I love everything about you pharaoh." "My dear I told you to call me Atem. Sadly the others don't say my name. they call me pharaoh, your highness, majesty. Please always call me Atem and I will call you Eshe, agree?" I giggled and we both got up dancing to no music and holding hands. Nina smiled at us but I can see tears in her eyes for she really want to be alive with Atem. 'So that Yami real name. It's too bad he going to wait till Yugi and the others find his name in that Alternated world.' We both stopped and then I thank him before going back to my room. Morning came as I woke up, getting dressed and then walk around outside to see the town people fixing their homes, shop and children came up to me worried and scared. "Is that scary man going to kill us princess?" I almost cried and hugged them. "No, my ferture husbane will make sure of that." They all smiled and took off playing. I then looked over to see Bakura in the distance I was not the only one who noticed him. Madoh was hiding something but I saw Isis telling him something but he knows what it about. She turn to me for I was hiding in the pillers along with Mana. "Princess what are you doing outside? You need to be inside with the pharaoh, he was worried about you all morning." I looked at them and stare down as they took me into the throne room when I withness a crimal ka monster being pulled out and into a stone slab. "Where have you been?!" I looked up to see an anger pharaoh for his crimson eyes were darker and everyone quickly left the room without saying anything. "I went out to see the village and check on the town people Atem, I'm sorry this will never happen again." He let out a sigh and chuckled. "That was really something. I'm hearing rumors that Seto is planning to make an army of Shadow Creatures to faced Bakura. I can't wait to see him coward in fear." He got up and walked over to me and bite my neck. I let out a small yelp and he kissed it. "Sorry, I haven't been myself when Bakura came. I don't want to lose you. I love you." I hugged him. "I love you too Atem." We both went upstairs and he drop me off into my room and he went to own room. I walk in to see him half naked for he was showing his chest with a six pack. I blushed and hide my face with my hands as he chuckled. "You don't need to be shy around me. You will be my wife soon. Don't hide that beautiful face of yours." I slowly up my hand down and stare at him. "I must a lucky pharaoh to have a beautiful princess. I'm sorry on what happen to you in your past but let's think about the future. Ra is setting we should go to sleep now Princess." I watched him close his eyes and was sound asleep. I went back to my room and sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Finding my true love

Chapter 25

Long live the pharaoh, till we met again.

Yami: Wow you're almost done with this, I'm so proud of you *hug me*

Me: Thank you Yami and Yugi and my dear readers.

Yugi: Lobakarina15 aka Karina doesn't own anything but the plot and story. Yami and I along with others belong to Kauzi Thakashi.

All: Enjoy

After Atem came back during that morning he looked so sad and hiding his anger. I waited for him till he come into my room, hugging me. "Mahdo is dead. Bakura killed him and now he became one with his Ba." Tears fell from my eyes for I knew him for awhile and Isis loved him. I can tell they love each other. She would always be with him and they would talk and smile.

He wiped away my tears and I see his eyes getting brighter with anger and hate. "That King Of Thieves! I hope he pays when he enters the Afterlife!" I hugged him more for he was shaking. Night came as I heard a sinister laughter and watched Atem on his horse, calling out the Egyptian God Silfer going after Bakura and his monster. I watched in horror as half of the village was being burn down, people screams and so much chaos. 'Why? Why does Bakura hate us? Atem please be careful.'

Then I lay in my bed and fall asleep. I was awoken by guards running, servants moving then I walk into the throne room where the 7 priest along small number of soldiers but I did not see Atem. "Everyone I have terrible news, the pharaoh is dead." My heart drop and I can feel my soul crushing I walk away before I heard Isis, "Wait that not all the pendent is missing. It in Bakura hands now." I ran into the garden and fall on my knees, crying. "Atem! You can't be gone! I will not believe it, you are alive!" I screamed into the clear sky. Then I felt someone hugging me and also crying. Nina frown and wiped away her tears, "He not dead yet. That will happen later. But for now, Yami going through the same thing but he in the Nile River. Atem is somewhere eles. I'm really surprised that these alternated worlds are different but both events are almost the same." I nodded at her in agreement then she complains Yami is still sleeping within his Ancient Egyptian counterpart. "How do you know what he doing?" She let out a small sigh and chuckle. "I went to the Shadow Relam and saw him sleeping in a bored game. Bakura having too much fun." I then went into his room and feel asleep.

"Princess? Get up! It about the pharaoh!" I looked around and saw Mana smiling. "Please hurry." I got dressed and we ran into the throne room to see the everyone. "People of Egypt! The pharaoh is alive!" Everyone cheered as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. I then felt sick as I got close to Akanten. He didn't looked to happy nor pleased to hear about Atem. He took off somewhere, Nina flowed him to who know where, she must be spying on him. 'But why? He is Atem uncle. Unless….' I let out a gasph and stare at Seto. 'Atem and Seto are cousin?! Dose Atem know they are cousin or Akanten is his uncle?'

I then waited till I felt the whole place shaking. One of the soldiers came into my room, cover in blood. "Princess, the end of the world is here please we have to leave." I nodded and grab his hand as we took off. In horror half of the village was gone, almost everyone was dead. Darkness covered the whole sky and everything alive is slowly becoming dead or rotten. I ran into the reaming group of soldiers, I then saw a horrifying monster that look like a demonic dragon. "Fear me mortals! I am Zork Necrphades the ruler of shadows and darkness! Soon this world will be control by darkness and you mortals will die." Then I saw Ra appear into the heavens but Zork turn it to stone as the sunlight faded and the shadow of a solar Eclipse cover the sun again. The other god too turned into stone. Black smoke cover the whole place, death was all around me. This remind of my own world in wars I saw on the news. 'This is real! Oh God, this is the place where I will die! But what will happen when I died in this world? Will I go back to my own world or with Yugi and his friends?'

Then I saw the pharaoh riding his horse and was fighting against Seto who was under control by his father. Atem won the duel as Seto was back to old self. Then Sada died while a falling rock was about to crush Atem but he pushed him out of the way. I stood there and shaking in fear as Atem came face to face with Zork along with armies of dead souls then Salomon summon his Ka Exodia to destroy the soul then attack Zork but it was cut in half but the power of Zork. Atem screamed and I sobbed. I can't get close to him for Zork will kill me. "Hahaha you have lost pharaoh. Your pitiful soul will never defeat me." Atem growled and stare at him filled with anger. "Zorc. Even if you scatter our souls to the wind, we will never stop fighting you." Zorc stare at him, "What do you see, ater you throw your lives to the darkness? Do you see anything other than your own foolishness and regret? You mortals fear the dark but it rules you….. you are powerless before that shadows." Atem chuckled and glared back. "That is not ture! The soul is this body is the light of life! It will never go out! I believe in that! Even if this body is destroyed….. the light of my soul will pass to someone else! My soul will go on and on! Until you are conqured at last!" The Evil one laugh. "Fool. Haven't you figured it out? It is humans who give me power! Shadows are born in humans hearts. In the midst of light, the only way for men to know themselves is to turn to the darkness and see their own shadow! Without me shadows, you would be mere drones, never question the meaning of existence… the never-ending wars and slaughter among men…. They are the instincts of mankind, the regular adjustment need to sustain life! With my power I will create a world of eternal darkness! I will give you foolish mortals an endless hell! Ghahahaha! COME MY SHADOWS! COVER THE HEAVENS! CRAWL OUT OF HIDING! CRUSH THE LAND!" The whole land began to crumble all over now, Simon and Sada bodies were already below the earth in darkness…. I keep looking at the pharaoh. "Zorc! I will still fight for the spirits of those who lost their lives searching for the light! I won't let this world be shallowed by darkness!" Zorc laugh as Dark Magicain attack but Zorc used his powerful magic. "Zorc inferno!'' Atem chough off blood as his ba, his soul is slowly becoming weak…..he is going to die. Then he grabed the puzzle and stare at Zorc. "In order for me to save this world…I will give up my soul by erasing my past and my name! My name will be a spell to make sure you don't come back! Both our souls will be sealed in the puzzle." "No! You can't die pharaoh!" I screamed, but he can't hear me for I was on the other side from him. Then Atem close his eyes as I watched his soul leaving and going into the puzzle as it smash to millions of pieces. Zorc too was entering in the puzzle. I then ran and looked down to see the ground was no longer under me as I fell into darkness. "YAMI!"

"Karina? Wake up?" I slowly awoke to see Yugi and his friends worried then I was back in my body. "Where is he?" Yami appear and smiled. "I am right here, don't worry." After that event in the Egypt museum, Ruyo was wake from him coma and didn't remember anything. Our lives were peaceful but I know this will be the final year that Yami has leave for the Afterlife. Tears fell from eyes, 'Dear God. Thank you for everything but please. I want to see Yami again soon.' Yugi was also sad about this too, he smile sometimes but other times he get down. Tea also fake smile but she cries too, I never like her at all. She so blind that Yugi love her but she in love with Yami. I don't want to call him by his real name "Atem" but I do when we are with the others, when we are alone I call him "Yami." We never been on a date for Yami explain to me that he kinda stealing Yugi's life if he dose anything like that. So I play duel monster with him, he won about five times no matter what I'm planning. "Yami, this will be the last time I'm going to see you and get to hang out. I am going to miss you dearly." He gave me a small smile, hugging me and wipe my tears. "I know Karina, but all good things must end soon." Tears fell more as he take my hand somewhere and I see we are at the mesume as the other were waiting. I look at all the Egyptian God and Goddess plus stories, the story that touch my heart the most was The Nameless Pharaoh. Yami stare at the stone slab and turn to me. "You are really interested in me and my story?" I gave him a small nod, blushing for I want to confess my feeling to him but I can't. I am not part of this world and he doesn't have his own body. "Yami, will you want your name to be in the history books?" He gave me a small chuckle and pats my head. "No, I would like it better if you and the other call me by my real name. I still want be nameless for maybe the next 3,000 years. Come on Young One, everyone waiting for us." I took his hand then I swear I saw small tears falling from his eyes too.

One month later

After arriving from Egypt, everyone was excited to see Egypt, I was indeed hot like California but to me and Yugi, this will be the last time we get to hang out with Atem. Yugi also got a mail and a photo of a huge doorway. As Joey, Tea and Ruyo were going to see the Egyptian museum, Tristan was feeling ill from food poisoning. Then Mairk and his brother came to pick us up. Telling us that his sister is in a government ship. ( Look at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga Millennium World ch 59, page 6 to see Yugi and everyone) Isuzh with Egyptian government were waiting for us as we all going to the boat. Isuzh explain how Egyptian carried their dead pharaohs on a boat to the Nile River toward the Valley Of The Kings as their soul was getting ready to enter the Afterlife for the pharaoh wish to see a new morning. I cried for I couldn't sleep. I will never see Yami again…forever. Then morning came as I was the first to get out of the boat then the others along with the Kaiba brothers were all waited and saw Yami. "Good morning." He smiled and we all enter into Ceremonial and their Yugi and Yami dueled. 'Deep down. I want Yami to win, so that way he can stay and I can tell him how I feel. I don't want to go back to the place I lived call Hell.' Sadly Yugi won and Yami walk in front of the door to the Afterlife, "I am Pharaoh Akenken son, my name is Atem!" The door open as he was about to walk in everyone even me called out, crying. "So that it! You are leaving us even though we been through a lot!" Yelled Tristan sobbing. "I know it hard to lose a best friend but I didn't know a lot of stuff and what to do in my life." Sobbed Joey. "Even though you are gone for 3,000 years, you are always in our heart." Yami pulled out a thumb ups as he back to Atem. Tea was about to run after him but Joey stop him. I cried as the door close and the whole place began to crumble. "We have to leave!" Yelled Mairk. Then I felt a gust of wind behind me. Everyone was screaming my name but they sound distant as I faded into the light. I reach out to them but they were already far away till I no longer saw Yugi and his friends. 'No! I don't want to go back! Let me stay dear lord! YAMI!' It was too late, the whole place turn bright.

I then awoke, as the sunlight burn my eyes then I see it was Monday. 'Was it all a dream?' Then I got up, brushing my teeth, cleaning my face, fixing my long hair then hear my mother call out. "Karina! Your going to be late for school!" Then I ran downstairs, kissing my mother and father. "Bye! I love you!" Then I ate my whole bread with honey, as I ran I bump into someone as I landed on my butt. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Then I see his hand reaching out, he spoke. "Sorry, I was lost at my own thoughts Karina." Looking up, I started to cry to see him. "It's been awhile Karian, I am sorry that I left you without understanding your feelings for me, now that I have my own body I can finally be myself. Let's start over again, my name is Yami Muto also know as The King Of Games, I was once Pharaoh Atem." Then I grab his hand, smiling and blushing as I hold his hand. "My name is Karina Hiriki. I was once a princess in my past life now I am starting over with the one I love. I wish for us both happiness and love." Then both our lips touch eacher for our 1st kiss then the bell rung as we ran to the building. "Welcome back Karina and Pharaoh!" Shouts everyone as they waited for us outside the gate. Today was indeed a blessed day.

Fin

**Author Note: This fan-fic will be a side story, due to personal reasons. Now my new up-coming main fan-fic will be posted next month and it will explain a lot with my Oc Karina back story, my Oc parents back story. **

**I been working on this new fan-fic past New Year Eve and New Year Day, but for now I am working on that and working together with my close friend on another site, she dose a perfect job as rping as Yami Yugi / **

** Nina story will be written soon to explain why she was cruel, wicked and hate everyone even Karina Hirki the most. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and will enjoy my new fan-fic too. **

**Thank you all for the feedback, favorites and reading. See ya at the new fan-fic. ^/^ **


End file.
